Sunrise:a new beginning
by versatileTWILIGHTER
Summary: One year after Breaking Dawn. Bella was just beginning to think that her life would be perfect now,with her husband, her daughter and her family. But a weird series of events take place.Can the Cullens survive yet another meeting with the Volturi? Will Bella and Edward finally find peace?The unofficial fifth book, past unaltered.
1. preface

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in her universe.**

Sunrise: a new beginning

**Preface**

I knew it. I just knew that everything cannot be just so perfect for me; after all I am a trouble magnet. I always used to think….what had I done to deserve a life so perfect? I had a loving husband with whom I got to share the whole eternity, my whole existence. I had an angelic daughter who was dearer to me than my own life. I had a loving family whom I loved and they loved me back just the same. Just as I was beginning to believe that everything would be perfect now…my world came crashing down…it feels like my trouble magnet "talent" too got enhanced along with my other senses…to attract dangers….dangers that I have never even dreamt about in my human life….

**Chapter :1 begins after this.**


	2. ALICE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in her universe.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Anne Shirley Cullen for editing this chapter.**

_**Alice was tapping her foot impatiently, on the wooden floor. "Come ON, Bella! We're late!**_

Chapter 1-Alice

It's been a year since I became a vampire. Life was easy. Effortless. Well most of the times anyway.

"BELLA! Come on, we're going to be late! We have only four hours! And, I told you; it is going to be sunny later on!" Alice screamed at me from the bottom of the staircase.

I was in Edwards's room looking for some music CD's to take back to the cottage. I sighed and Edward chuckled at the expression on my face. He was sprawled across his leather sofa and watching me move around his room.

I raised one eyebrow at him. He smiled and said "Bella love now it's your turn to shop with Alice for the coming 50 years. Everyone else in the house has had their fair share of shopping. "

He grimaced slightly at some old memory.

I sighed again, "Really I don't feel like-." Alice, who entered the room faster than the strike of a cobra, cut me off.

"Bella you promised! You can't back down now!" Alice jumped up and down to get my full attention.

I couldn't help make a face at her. "But Alice why me? You can take Esme or Rosalie. They love to shop! Why do I always, have to be your guinea pig Barbie?"

Alice dropped her eyes to the floor, and shuffled her feet and said. "Well, would you like to go on shopping with Rosalie?"

I considered it for a moment and shuddered. She had a point.

There was a low hiss from the garage. Looks like Rosalie heard it.

Edward chuckled again, but became quiet after I shot him a glowering look. Well at least someone was enjoying this.

I tried again. "But what about Esme? You can shop with her all you want."

"Well, did you forget that Esme is working on that run down Victorian house, she found while hunting?" Alice reminded me sweetly.

I had totally forgotten about that. Damn.

I shot a look at Edward beseeching him with my eyes to save me. Just as he was about to say something, Alice turned around to face him, "Don't even think about it. It's not goin' to work."

I really was out of options now. No one can fight Alice. I sighed, "Let's go Alice. We're late as it is." I said grumpily.

Alice started jumping again and clapped her hands in delight "Yay! Bella, I love you!"

I had to smile. The happiness that radiated from Alice was irresistible. No wonder, Jasper and her have such a strong bond.

I kissed Edward. "I will be back, soon. Take care of Renesmee; make sure to kiss her for me when she wakes up."

Renesmee, our daughter, was still sleeping in our cottage, and was being looked after by Jasper.

Edward smiled at me, "When you get home, well go hunting."

I nodded, and gave him another kiss on the lips.

Alice was tapping her foot impatiently, on the wooden floor. "Come ON, Bella! We're late!

I exhaled loudly, as Alice dragged me down the stairs, and out of the front door. I was barely able to wave goodbye to Esme, as Alice tugged at my hand ferociously.

We got in Alice's Porsche, and zoomed off with a loud screech, from the tires of her car on the pavement.

Alice babbled on about dresses as we drove towards the main town. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Renesmee. It has been almost one year since I became a vampire. Renesmee now looked like a 5 year old child. Her bronze ringlets hung way past her waist. Her cheeks were always rosy. She was so beautiful. Whenever we got home from shopping trips and all, she showed us images of how her day went by using her unique gift.

My Renesmee was indeed one of a kind. We were all still in Forks and we visited Charlie regularly. Renesmee and Charlie were almost inseparable during their visits.

It pained me to know that we were going to leave Forks soon. Carlisle was experiencing trouble in the hospital as he looked way younger than the 35 years that he claimed to be. Technically he had been only 23 years old when he became a vampire back in the sixteen hundreds. People were beginning to ask questions.

Tonight we were going to have a meeting with everyone as to where we should move and when. I sighed mentally. Charlie wouldn't take it well.

Another matter that was troubling me was about Jacob. He had imprinted on Renesmee and separating them would destroy him completely. But he also had his duties towards his tribe.

Yet another problem was Renée. She was insisting on visiting me here in Forks. Meeting Charlie was another thing but Renée…..

I sighed just as Alice asked me "Bella what do you think, should we try this new mall that opened last month? I heard its cool"

I laughed at that "No you didn't hear. You _saw"_

She laughed,her voice all silvery and chiming "Well yes. So should we?"

I nodded "Sure. Shopping is the same anywhere."

She rolled her eyes "Bella I don't understand why you have a grudge against shopping and fashion. It's so cool!"

I grimaced "Shopping and dressing up in a thousand dresses is so boring and such a waste of time." The time that i could have spend instead with Edward...

Her face fell slightly and I quickly amended "I mean its not so boring with you "

At that she looked up at me,her eyes glinting "Really?" she said "We should do it more often then!"

I just groaned.

Alice dragged me from one shop to another and threw piles of clothes on me to try. After trying on more than a hundred outfits I turned to her and said "Alice you can see it in your head if these dresses would look good on me or not. Why do I have to try them on?"

She rolled her eyes "Because dear Bella you promised me that you will try them on and I also want you to see how you look in them. Just try this blue one, please?" she looked up at me with an innocent face and wide eyes. How could anyone resist that?

I made a face but did as she said. The sooner I tried them all the faster we will finish and go home. After one more hour she said "Well I guess that's enough for today."

I sighed in relief and said" Lets go home now, please?"

She smirked "Fine let's go."

As we were was driving back I again got lost in thoughts. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes focused out. I knew what was happening and I took charge of the steering wheel and steered the car to the side of the road and parked it under a tree. I shook her gently, "What did you see Alice?"

Her eyes were still unfocused but she replied" Renée…."

I panicked at that. What had happened to Renée? Was she in danger?

I shook her again "Alice be clear what-"

She snapped out of her vision and looked at me with distress "Its Renée. She is coming here to Forks. Now."

**Authors note- Hi guys this is my first fanfic ever and i hope you will enjoy it. I would love to have your reviews and do tell m of ways about how I can make my story better.**

**What do you think about Bella? About how she hasn't "changed" much since her transformation? And why do you think Renee is coming to Forks? Drop me review to let me know :D**


	3. A plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in her universe.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Anne Shirley Cullen for editing this chapter.**

"_**So beautiful." He whispered and my dead heart almost restarted with excitement and joy.**_

Chapter 2. A Plan

I stared at Alice in horror. I wasn't ready for a visit from Renee. In fact I was planning on disappearing, so that I would never have to see her. She was too fragile to cope up with my world. I could only imagine what would happen when she saw me like this….

"How long…?" I asked Alice.

"Three hours at the most." She answered with confidence; "She is already on the plane. She was planning to surprise you, but…."

"But she is the one who is going to be surprised." I finished.

We sat there for two minutes in complete silence. I finally asked Alice "What should we do?"

"I think it's best if we go straight home and discuss it with others. Carlisle would know what to do…." For once, Alice seemed uncertain.

I nodded, "Yes, I agree. That's what we should do. Let's go Alice."

We reached home in half an hour, and as soon as I got out of Alice's Porsche, Edward was there in front of me, his expression grim.

He pulled me into his arms, "I heard it all, in Alice's thoughts. Let's go inside. We will discuss it there."

As we entered the living room; I noticed that everyone was there, including Renesmee and Jacob.

As soon as Renesmee saw me she ran straight to me and jumped into my arms. I held her tightly against me and buried my face in her bronze curls. Her scent always helped me calm down. I sat down on the sofa next to Jacob, with Renesmee on my lap. Edward sat beside me on the arm of the sofa, and put an arm around Renesmee and me.

Jasper sensing the waves of panic and anxiety coming from everyone sent a wave of calm over to us all, and helping us to relax a bit.

Alice pranced inside; her movements almost dance like, and went to stand beside Jasper. "So, Edward must have told you, why we are gathered here. When Bella and I were coming home; I suddenly saw a vision of Renée getting on the plane, and heading towards Forks. Renee wants to surprise Bella. She is coming here to meet her."

Carlisle interjected, "Was she alone or…?"

"Yes, she was alone. Phil wasn't with her." Alice answered.

Carlisle turned to me "So Bella what do you think we should do? We can pack up in 5 minutes and disappear if that's what you want."

Everyone nodded in consent except Rosalie who glared at Carlisle but didn't say anything.

I looked at Edward for support and he smiled at me and nodded in encouragement. I took a deep breath and continued,

"Um, I think running away is not the solution" I glanced at Rosalie. She had relaxed a little as I said that and gave me a small smile. I continued "I think if I can handle Charlie why not Renee? I know she won't take it lightly…but I think I should face her. I have a plan actually. Alice?"

Her eyes unfocused for a moment; and then she looked at me with wide eyes, and burst out laughing, "YES BELLA! It's so going to work! Let's go! Come on!"

Everyone, except Edward gave us a confused look; Edward pursed his lips to suppress a laugh.

I went upstairs with Alice. "Don't worry you are going to _see_my plan in just an hour or two" I called out to everyone.

Alice led me to her huge bathroom, and made me sit on a low pink chair. She arranged some beauty products on the counter then turned around to me. "So, Bella are you ready to experience my magic?"

"Yes. Yes I am" I sighed.

Alice turned around and began rummaging her huge cupboard which was full of beauty products. She was back within two seconds with some rogue, contact lenses, mineral powder, buffer and all that stuff which was mostly alien to me.

I sighed as she grinned at me. Then she began working on me. She rolled up my sleeves and started buffing up my hands and arms with peach mineral powder. She worked up on all my exposed body parts until my skin resembled my old human skin color. Then she applied a light pink rogue to my cheeks which gave me a more humane look. It almost looked like the old ever-blushing Bella was back. Then she handed me the contact lenses and I slipped them into my eyes and blinked twice as they adjusted themselves on my Iris.

My lips were a pale red color, no gloss, so they looked natural. I stood up after she was done and gazed at myself into the mirror. I still looked very beautiful but all my vampire features were masked so that Renee wouldn't have a heart attack.

I got up and hugged Alice "Thank you so much Alice you really have magic in your hands!"

She beamed at me and took hold of my hand said "Now, come with me."

Confused, I followed her to her closet. She whipped around to face me and said "Take off those hideous clothes Bella."

Now it was my turn to frown. I was wearing a cream white shirt and dark blue denim jeans.

"But what's wrong with them?" I asked her,

She looked at me with pity and said "Bella please just do as I say"

"But the makeup would be spoiled if I take them off." I argued.

"No it won't. It won't come off that easily. It's waterproof too." She grinned.

I sighed and shrugged out of them at inhuman speed.

Alice turned around and hunted her clothes rack for me. She rummaged our shopping bags and took out a blue silk dress that she had made me try in the mall previously and handed it to me.

I groaned. "Alice the whole point of this make over was to look more like my old self."

Alice blinked innocently. "You do look like the human Bella. Come on Bella, this dress is not going to eat you."

I rolled my eyes and slipped it on. The dress fit me snugly and enhanced my curves.

Alice smiled "So beautiful. It looks like it's just made for you."

She then dragged me back to her bathroom and buffed up my newly exposed body parts and made me wear black stilettos. Monster heels as I liked to call them.

Then we flew downstairs and I pulled my hair over both my shoulders and let them fall over my chest till my stomach. That's how I kept them when I was human.

I halted at the bottom of the staircase. Everyone turned around to face me and then gathered around me and Alice.. Emmett's reaction was just as I had imagined. He laughed in his usual booming manner and fell on the sofa clutching the sides of his stomach. He was exaggerating, really. Esme ignored him and beamed at me and Alice.

"Good job Alice. Bella looks so much like she used to." She said.

"Thanks Esme!" Alice hugged her and they both laughed.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with an awestruck expression. I smiled and ducked my head. I would have blushed if I was not a vampire. He came close to me and took my chin between his fingers and pulled up my face so that I was looking into his melted butterscotch eyes.

"So beautiful." He whispered and my dead heart almost restarted with excitement and joy. He bent down slowly and kissed my lips.

Emmett coughed loudly and Jacob muttered "Jeez, there is a kid in here.."

Edward pulled back, grinning.

Jacob sniggered slightly and Renesmee glared at him long enough to make him stop and adopt an expression which one would find in a funeral procession.

Alice began " I gave Bella a total makeover with the purpose that when Renee arrives here, she won't find Bella much different than she did when she last saw her."

Everyone gave me and Alice appreciative looks and Renesmee called out from the sofa "Momma you look so pretty!" I smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

Edward put his right arm around my waist and whispered in my ear "You can do this Bella. You have been through worse."

I nodded and took a deep unnecessary breath. I started practicing my blinks and crossing and uncrossing my ankles. The human charade.

I asked Alice after a while " How long Alice?"

She concentrated for a while and answered "4 minutes and 55 seconds"

I turned around to Edward "What will we tell her about Renesmee?"

Edward answered promptly as if he had been thinking the same thing " Look I think it's best if Renesmee stays in the other room along with Jacob while she is here…it's not like she is going to stay in forks like Charlie does….so its best that we…."

Carlisle nodded "Yes we are anyway planning on moving soon. So it's best if we hide Renesmee. "

It hurt me to know that Renesmee would never meet her grandmother but it was necessary to protect Renee…..

I nodded my consent. "Yeah that's the best option. Jacob, take Renesmee upstairs." I kissed her forehead and then Jacob shouted "Whoever reaches Shorty's bedroom last is a loser!"

Renesmee gave a delighted squeal and shot after Jacob as everyone laughed. Rosalie muttered "Stupid mutt" but even she was smiling.

Just then I heard a car's tires hit the soft mud path that led up to our house.

I took a deep breath. Renee, the visitor, was here.

**Okay guys what do you think about Bella's plan? Was it good? Why do you think Edward was so awestruck? Please review to let me know! :D**


	4. irresistible

**Hello to all my wonderful readers! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dinisharob. She has been my inspiration. She is my favorite fan fiction writer. When I finished reading breaking dawn I thought "yeah I will continue the story after that" but 3 years passed by and I didn't write anything. Then I read Dinisharob's "facing dusk" and its sequel "lunar adversaries" which is yet to be completed. Something in those stories instantly motivated me to write. Maybe it's the fact that even when the story didn't get sufficient reviews, she continued to write them, even if one fan was willing to read and that's me. She didn't leave hope. And she shouldn't. Her stories are a masterpiece guys. They also continue after breaking dawn with unpredictable twists. I hope you will give them a try and see it for yourself how wonderful they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in her universe.**

"_Ohhh so where is my darling uh…Renesmee?"_

_Everyone else, including me froze except Edward who looked grave_.

Chapter 3. Irresistible

After two more minutes, Renee's car came to a halt in front of the Cullen house. My house. A sense of déjà vu hit me. Almost a year ago, the same thing had happened with Charlie. The same anxiety. The same nervousness. Everyone in the room drifted off to various locations so that we could look normal. Edward sat beside me on the sofa and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Now Renee was climbing the porch stairs and I could clearly hear the click click of her sharp heels against the wooden steps. She paused in front of the door and took a deep breath. I could hear her heart. It was pounding twice the normal rate. She was very excited.  
After five more second she finally rang the bell. Esme walked towards the door at human pace and gave me a reassuring smile before opening the door.

I nodded back as she opened the door.

Renee stood there, the same as ever with big blue eyes and an excited smile painted on her face. She squealed like a small child when she saw Esme and hugged her. Esme was clearly surprised but hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Oh my god Esme it's been so long. And surprise!" She laughed " Where is my darling Bella?"

I sank down lower into the sofa as everyone in the family came down and greeted her. Renee shook Carlisle's hands and gave a hug to both Rosalie and Alice.

She turned around to Rosalie and exclaimed with surprise "Wow Rose you look even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you!"

That was enough to please Rosalie and she cracked a breathtaking smile and thanked her.

Then Renee asked again, looking around "Where is Bella?"

I couldn't hide anymore. I took a deep breath and stood up. "I am here, mom."

As I said that I took a breath and Renee's scent hit me like a baseball bat on my face.

Charlie's scent was nothing compared to Renee. My expression changed as my vampire instincts kicked in. Fortunately, I was standing behind Edward so my face was partially hidden from Renee. Edward sensed my discomfort and whispered to me "Hold your breath, Bella."

I nodded and swallowed hard. Venom was pooling into my mouth. Renee rushed towards me and everyone in the room stiffened. I quickly composed myself and stopped breathing. Renee stopped five feet away from me and her jaw went slack with surprise and shock.

She stared at me and then at Edward with surprise. I took a cautious step forward and whispered, trying to make my voice rough. "Hi mom"

She still stared at me "Bella? You look wonderful honey.."

A wondrous smile spread on her face and she rushed forward to hug both me and Edward at the same time. As I hugged her back I clenched my jaw shut tightly.

After an eternity she released us both and held me at an arms distance "Let me guess…Alice forced you into this pretty dress?"

I nodded and laughed a little "Yeah she forced me into it" My air supply was quickly depleting.

Alice skipped over to us "Well Bella doesn't know how beautiful she is. I have to keep reminding that to her.

I rolled my eyes as my mother laughed along with Alice.

The plan was working, but i was almost out of my air supply. I braced myself and took a breath. It seared my throat like fire. I shuddered a little but Renee didn't notice. Edward put his arm around my waist and held me tightly against his side. Renee just beamed at us all and asked me "So Bella how did you like my surprise?"

I forced a smile "Well really mom I am glad to see you here. I missed you very much" That was true. I really had missed her.

Renee came forward again and kissed my forehead. I stayed very still as my throat burned and venom pooled in my mouth again. My mother beamed at me but her expression turned to a concerned one as she saw the pained look on my face.

"What's wrong Bella honey? You look like you are in pain."

I quickly composed my expression " No mom its nothing. We uh…we all just went for a hiking trip yesterday and I am just very tired. Everything hurts that's all" I lied. A part of me was worried that she will see through my lie but she just laughed

"Bella you have really changed after your marriage. In a good way." She added.

I smiled and nodded "yeah. Most of the credit goes to Alice and Edward." There was some truth in that. I was _changed._

I sat down with Renee on the sofa and motioned Edward to sit beside me. My mom was appraising the house. Esme came to my mother,

"Can I get you something? You must be tired after that long journey" she asked her gently.

"Oh no, I am fine! But coffee would be great" she said to Esme.

She got up along with Esme "May I also come with you? I have never seen your kitchen."

Esme nodded and smiled "Of course Renee. Come with me."

My mom winked at me "I'll be right back, dear."

I clenched my teeth as she walked past me. When she was gone I shuddered and leaned on Edward's shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly.

I turned to him "Let's go outside for a moment please. I need some fresh air."

He got up and gently took my hand and led me outside. I sighed "Edward what's happening to me? Even when Charlie came so early all those months ago I was able to control myself. Now all I could do is not to take a snap at my mother. She smells irresistible!"

He shook his head "You are handling yourself wonderfully Bella. And yes some people do smell better than others. Renee's scent is like any other human to me, but to you it's almost irresistible. It varies from vampire to vampire."

I frowned "What if I do something wrong? I won't be able to forgive myself then.."

He took my face in his hands" I won't let anything happen. We all are here" he kissed me lightly and it helped me relax as I forgot about everything else.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh unpolluted air "Let's go. I feel fine now."

We went inside again. Renee wasn't back yet. She was talking to Esme about kitchen gadgets.

Her scent was all over the room. If you got past the irresistibility off it, you could actually smell strawberries and roses. My mother's scent. Hmm, nice.

She came back still chatting with Esme, a cup of coffee in her hand. She sat down beside me and took my hand. I stiffened as she flinched. She turned around to look at me "My god Bella you are so cold. Are you all right?" she touched my cool forehead and shuddered slightly.

I bit my lip "Mom I am fine. It's just the Forks weather. It's cold in here throughout the years. It got me" I grinned to make her feel better.

She frowned a little but let it go. Edward stiffened up slightly beside me and I saw that he was gazing at Renee intensly.

Suddenly her expression changed and she asked me " Ohhh so where is my darling uh…Renesmee?"

Everyone else, including me froze except Edward who looked grave.

How can she know about Renesmee? Except….

Charlie told her.

We didn't reply as Renee stared at us expectantly. I asked her "Who told you about Renesmee?"

Her face brightened "Oh Charlie told me about her during a phone conversation. She is Edward's niece right?"

I sighed a little relieved. At least Charlie didn't tell her that….

I nodded "Yeah. She must be asleep right now. I'll just go check."

I got up along with Edward and Alice skipped behind us.

We all went upstairs. Renesmee was in Alice's room along with Jacob. He looked tense. He must have been hearing.

I exhaled "So, what now?"

Edward answered "I heard it in her mind before she said it. If we take Renesmee before her she will know that…"

Alice chirped from behind us "When Charlie visited the first time, he guessed that Nessie is Bella's daughter by seeing her eyes…maybe if I make Renesmee wear green colored contacts he won't know?"

"Won't her eyes hurt when she wears them?" Jacob asked, concerned

We all shook our heads.

"I think you are right Alice. Get your contacts"

She ran out of the room and was back before I took a breath.

She kneeled down in front of Renesmee "Now Nessie do you want to meet you grandmother?"

Renesmee nodded "Yes Aunt Alice, I would love to. But I have to wear contact lenses so that she doesn't know who I am, right?"

Alice nodded "Right. So just open your eyes a bit wider now and look upwards towards the ceiling …yes that's right…..done."

Alice slipped the contacts in Renesmee eyes in no time. She blinked a little as the green colored contacts adjusted in her big eyes. Then she looked at me with a breathtaking smile. She looked even more like an angel now.

Edward picked her up and kissed her forehead "Now sweetheart,you know grandma Renee doesn't know about who we are. So talk minimum and behave normally ok? And no display of you gift."

She nodded and kissed Edward's cheek "Yes daddy"

Edward led her down with me and Alice following him. I told Jacob to stay in the room.

As we came down the stairs Renee turned around in the sofa to look at us. She got up when she saw Renesmee and squealed "Oh my , such a beautiful child! She has exactly your face, Edward."

Renee rushed forward towards us. Renesmee turned around and gave Renee a breathtaking smile. Renee stood there stunned. For a moment I thought she saw through our pretence but when she smiled back I sighed in relief. She was just stunned by Renesmee beauty.

Renee looked at Edward "May I hold her for a moment?"

"I think she is a little heavy….can you handle?" he said with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Renee raised an eye brow "Oh don't underestimate me young man. I have been lifting weights in gym for over 5 years." We all laughed at that.

Renee held her arms out and Edward carefully handed Renesmee over to Renee.

Despite Renee's confidence, she staggered a little under Renesmee weight. Edward looked down and chuckled lightly.

Renee held Renesmee and murmured to her for sometime before she handed her back to Edward. "I must say she is a delightful child. You are lucky that you found her."

Edward smiled "Yes I am. I am very lucky that I found her."

Renee chatted with us for some more time. I got a little more used to her scent and it became slightly more bearable.

I asked her "Hey mom, where is Phil?"

Her face fell slightly "Oh he is on a tour to south America…you know baseball tournament and all.."

Just then Emmett and Jasper came down. They had been watching football upstairs. They greeted Renee and talked to her some more. After another hour Renee got up.

"I guess I'll go now. I have checked in into a hotel and I have some unpacking to do."

Esme insisted "No no Renée you must stay here. We are family after all"

Renee smiled "Thank you very much for the kind offer Esme but I have already checked in….."

"Then check out by tomorrow and come here. And I won't take a no for an answer."

Renee smiled "Well if you insist…..I'll see you all tomorrow then."

She hugged me and Esme and kissed Renesmee forehead. She waved us all goodbye and went outside towards her car. Suddenly both Alice and Edward screamed "NO!"

We heard Renee scream outside and then silence.

**A/N- at the end of this chapter I would like to thank:-**

**aqua :she was the first one to review my story.**

**dinisharob: for reviewing my story and giving me positive feedback and for being my inspiration.**

**anon(Abigail): for showing the excitement and enthusiasm and encouraging me to write more.**

**I****am very glad to receive your reviews guys. Thank you.**

**Now, why do you think Renee screamed? Why do you think Charlie told her about Renesmee? Do review to let me know :D**


	5. A stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in her universe.**

**Okay this is a short chapter, but I promise future chapters would be longer! See you at the bottom!**

_**I whispered to Edward "What are we going to tell her?"**_

Chapter 4:Stranger

My dead heart almost restarted at the sound of my mother screaming. We were all outside in one sixteenth of a second. I saw that Renee lay sprawled on the dirt road in front of her car. I knew she was alive because I could hear her heart beating. Just as I was about to take a step towards her Edward blocked my way and hissed.

I was confused. Why was he-

Then I smelled it. Vampire.

Emmett went over to Renee and picked her up. He carried her inside along with Carlisle.

I turned to Edward "Edward what happened to Renee? Is she-"

"She is fine Bella. Just knocked out. That vampire was about to attack her but Seth and Embry took him. They are finishing him off." He answered me, his eyes focused towards the forest. I listened carefully and I heard Seth and Embry growling and a sound like metal was being torn apart.

Emmett emerged from the house just as Jasper spoke up "I think they will need some help. Come on Emmett." And they both vanished into the woods behind the house.

I turned to Edward "Why weren't you able to hear his thoughts? Alice just saw the vision when he was just attacking Renee."

Edward turned to me; his expression worried "Yes I was just thinking about that. I wasn't able to hear a single thing except when he got very close and even then his thoughts were scattered…like in fragments. Not very clear."

"But why did he attack Renee? And that too in front of a house full of vampires? Our scent is all over the place!" The incident had really shaken me. If Seth and Embry had not been there….

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't imagine losing my mother like that.

Edward shook his head and pulled me up close against his left side. "I don't know Bella….that was indeed odd."

I took his hand and led him inside to see Renee. She was lying in the guest room with her head bandaged and she was still unconscious.

Carlisle zipped up his black medical bag and turned around to face us. He smiled at me "She is fine. Just a minor cut on the forehead. I stitched it up. She will come around in-"

"5 minutes and 26 seconds to be precise" Alice chimed, entering the room.

Carlisle chuckled "You would know it better ,Alice."

Then Edward turned to Carlisle "I think you are right"

I turned to him and arched an eyebrow "What did we miss?"

He chuckled lightly and answered "Well Carlisle thinks that the vampire must have been a shield. Not as strong as yours though."

I nodded "Yes I was thinking that too. But why did he attack Renee?"

Carlisle answered that "I heard your conversation with Edward when you two went outside. Maybe Renée must have smelled irresistible to him too. Or he must have been new and inexperienced. Unaware of the laws of the vampire world."

I frowned "I think there is something more that we are missing….did you hear anything in the vampires thoughts? Like who is he?"

"There was something weird about the vampire's thoughts. He was in a way..Suicidal. He knew he was going to be killed by us. Still he wanted to kill Renee."

We all stood still for a moment.

Finally Carlisle broke the silence "So this vampire..knew he was going to die?"

Edward nodded "I think so."

By now I was able to smell the heavy sweet smelling smoke that came in through the window. The vampire was dead. I walked over to the window and closed it.

I heard Renee stirring slightly and I rushed forward to her side.

I whispered to Edward "What are we going to tell her?"

He whispered back "I'll manage, don't worry."

Renee opened her eyes in another twenty second. She groaned and clutched her head in her hands.

"What..what happened? My head hurts so much…..Bella?"

I sat down beside her "I am right here, mom."

"What happened….I was going towards the car and…."

"You fell down Mrs. Dwyer. A huge branch of a tree snapped overhead and it fell on you and you were knocked unconscious" Edward answered with utmost sincerity. Even I almost believed him.

She tried to sit up but I gently pushed her back "Take rest, lie down."

"But.. But I felt as if someone pushed me. I felt a pair of hands….they were very very cold.."

I looked at Edward in panic. "No mom it's just your imagination. As we heard you scream we all ran outside and we saw you falling on the ground. It was just that awful tree branch that fell upon you at the wrong moment. And you hit your head pretty hard. Just relax. We will drive you back to your hotel when you are better."

Carlisle and Alice quietly slipped out of the room and Edward and I sat beside her for a little while until she was asleep. We came out and I gently closed the door behind me. I put my arms around Edward and buried my head in his chest. He held me tightly against him and pressed his lips against my hair.

"Edward what if something had happened to Renee…"

He stroked my face with his left hand "No Bella. We wouldn't have let anything happen to her. She is fine now."

"But it's very strange….."

Just then Jasper came over to us. He spoke aloud for my benefit.

"When we reached over to them they had already torn him apart in pieces and we set fire to them. Seth told me that the vampire was screaming just one thing over and over again "I want her or they will kill me. I am ordered to be killed only by the Cullens.""

My eyes widened "That doesn't make any sense…who ordered him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Could be anyone. I think this vampire was planted by someone to kill Renee."

His words shook my insides. Why would someone want to kill Renee? What had she done? And that too a vampire attacker?

There was something very strange about this situation.

:**D hello once again my awesome readers! Your reviews make my day**. **Who do you think planted this vampire? Why was he ordered to kill Renee? What do you think? Drop me a review to let me know what you think!**


	6. Far away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in her universe.**

**Okay this is awfully short but a necessary chapter. You will see why.**

**"**_**Your gift always amazed me Diddi. It's marvelous."**_

**Chapter 5: Far away**

_Far away in another continent, two women were sitting on the edge of a cliff. The ocean beneath them was roaring and raging, almost black in color, as if trying to reach them with its black claws. The waves crashed against the bottom of the cliff and made a sound almost like the thunder than was slashing here and there in the sky. The two women were unconcerned about the storm and thunder. They were of extraordinary beauty with skins as pale as the moon that was obscured by the deep purple clouds. The taller one had jet black hair that contrasted sharply with her pale face. The shorter one had waist length hair which was a beautiful golden color. They billowed around her face due to the high speed of the wind._

_The woman with blonde hair looked at the face of the black haired one and held her hand._

"_For how long will you stay hidden like this Diddi? Why don't you expose them all? You have stayed like this for over a thousand years. What are you waiting for?"_

_The black haired beauty stared far back into the ocean. Her lips were very full and a natural shade of red. Her face was blank as she replied,_

"_No, Callidora, the time has not arrived yet. I have waited so long for this; can't I wait another decade or so?"_

_The woman named Callidora shook her head impatiently "But Diddi why didn't you act when you had the chance? When you suffer, I suffer with you because I love you even more than a sister" Callidora started sobbing tearlessly._

_Finally the black haired woman looked away from the ocean and focused her gaze on Callidora. In a few second she stopped crying and gave a small smile._

"_Your gift always amazed me Diddi. It's marvelous."_

_Diddi smiled for the first time that day "So is yours, my dear."_

_Callidora laughed like a small child and wrapped her arms around Diddi._

"I_ don't know what I would do without you sister. Thank god I found you."_

_Diddi hugged her back with motherly affection "I would have been dead without you Callidora. I should be thankful."_

"_But you didn't answer me. Why did you lose the only chance you had after so many years?"_

_Diddi looked down at her hands. Pale and perfect._

"_He was protected then. It would have been like walking into a death trap. And if something had happened to him because of me…I..I would have died too."_

_Callidora firmed her grip on Diddi's hand "No sister. Never think like that. We will get another chance. I will fight with you. I will bring your love back to you."_

_The women sat there for a long time. Just as the clouds were retreating and dawn was peeking through, they both got up and dusted their black robes._

_They turned around and walked back to their home in a secluded village. Their eyes were a peculiar shade of golden._

_The same as a vampire._

**Ohhhh twist in the story! What do you think? Who are these ladies? Do review and let me know you views! I love to have your reviews guys, they make my day :D**


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**Okay guys here is the next chapter! This one is definitely longer than the previous two **** enjoy.**

_**As Jacob said these words, many wolf howls filled the air. They had been listening.**_

Chapter 5: Surprise

I was sitting in the living room with Edward when he suddenly froze. Everyone in my vampire family was out hunting. Seth was in the kitchen raiding the fridge for food. Embry and Quil were out running patrol. Jacob was on the floor beside Renesmee and they were painting. I had no idea where Leah was until she burst in through the door and stood there glowering at me and Edward. Edward started saying something but she cut him off,

"KEEP OUT OF MY MIND BLOODSUCKER AND TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS!"

We all sat there stunned into silence. Seth poked his head from the kitchen with a hot dog stuffed in his mouth. His voice came out muffled due to his stuffed mouth.

"Wat du yuh bant lee? Y r yuh screemin yur hed owf?"

Leah turned to look at me with hatred etched in every line of her face.

"All of you know that you are stronger than my brother, and you ordered him to hunt that leech down like he is your guard dog? What if something had happened to him?"

Seth answered even before I opened my mouth to reply "Leah don't treat me like a kid, okay? And no one "ordered" me to do it. I did it myself. Bella's mother was in danger. And I was not alone Embry was with me as well as Emmett and Jasper."

"Shut up kid, okay? No one asked you. I am asking _them_. Filthy blood suckers."

Jacob stood up "Back off Leah. Enough."

I looked at Edward. He was glaring at Leah. It wouldn't take him long to snap off Leah's neck and throw her out.

On hearing Jacob's order she laughed like a maniac,

"Oh, alphas command is it? I am sorry chief but don't u think you are running after these leeches like a guard dog? And this hybrid imprint of yours…"

"SHUT UP LEAH!" Jacob roared with pure rage. "Don't you dare speak a word against Nessie or I will-"

"No I will not shut up Jacob. Not when my brother is in danger!"

"I am not in any danger you are over reacting-"

"You stay out of-"

"**ENOUGH**!"

Everyone became quiet as Edward shouted. He strode past Leah and held open the door. Without a word Leah turned around and went out. After a few yards I heard a howl as she phased and ran away into the forest.

Renesmee tugged the hem of Jacob's denim shorts. He picked her up and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"It's ok Nessie, she didn't mean all those things."

Renesmee touched Jacobs face and his eyes focused out for a moment. Then he frowned at her "It's fine if you don't mind. But why should I apologize to her?"

Renesmee was about to reply by her silent means but seeing my curious expression she spoke aloud "You should apologize Jake. You shouldn't have shouted at her like that. She must have felt so bad."

Jacob looked at us all, an amused expression on his face "But Nessie she shouted at us first."

"It doesn't mean that you also have to follow her" Renesmee replied coolly. She looked far older than her one year and her brain was even far ahead than her body development. We all stared at her with fascination.

Jake made a face. "Fine I will apologize. Happy?"

Renesmee nodded "Pretty much. But let's go now."

I shook my head "No Renesmee Leah is very angry now. Let her cool off first."

"Your mother is right you know." Jacob sided with me.

Renesmee pouted "okay."

Jacob put Renesmee down and walked past me to the kitchen to raid the fridge along with Seth. His wet dog smell was almost bearable now as he stayed here most of the time.

I called out to him "Oh Jake, be here tonight. We are going to have the meeting."

"Awl rite" came his muffled reply. I just smiled.

After 3 more hours the family was back. Their eyes were a beautiful rich golden color. As Rosalie entered she smiled at me. I was surprised yet again. I thought that after having Renesmee our relationship will be like it used to be before. But the smile she gave me seemed genuine enough. She had finally accepted me fully as a part of the family.

I picked up a sleeping Renesmee off the sofa "Rose, why don't you go and tuck Renesmee up in the bed upstairs? Then we all can have the meeting."

Rosalie gave me a grateful smile as she carefully took Renesmee from my arms and ran upstairs. Edward kissed my forehead.

"That was very nice of you, Bella" he whispered.

"She is my sister, after all." I whispered back and he smiled again. Rosalie cane down after 10 minutes and we all headed towards the dining room. Jake who had been patrolling outside phased back to his human form and entered the house.

Carlisle, as usual, sat down where the head of the family sits. Esme sat down on his left and Jasper on his right. I sat down beside Edward and Jake leaned against the wall. After some hesitation Rosalie came and sat down on my other side and gave me another smile.

After everyone settled down Carlisle began speaking.

"So as you all know that we need to move soon as people are beginning to question. We have already stayed in forks longer than we have stayed in other places. So people, I think it's time to move. Do you all agree?"

Everyone nodded. Even Rosalie gave a reluctant nod. Emmett rubbed her back soothingly.

Alice spoke then "I searched on the internet for the best location for us. I think New Orleans is good for us because it rains pretty much in there and the sky is covered by clouds most of the time. And there is plenty of wildlife there." she passed out a computer printout to Carlisle who studied it for five seconds and nodded. "I think you are right Alice. Does everyone agree on moving in there?"

Again everyone nodded except Jacob.

Carlisle shifted his focus to him "Don't you agree, Jacob?"

He blinked and looked at Carlisle "What? No no it's not that…just thinking…."

Edward said "He is thinking about what he should say to his tribe about him moving with us."

"That can be arranged. You need not move with us when we leave. Not immediately" Carlisle added as Jacob was about to interrupt.

"What do you mean?" I asked Carlisle

"What I think is that when we move Jacob can stay in La Push for a few more weeks and then he can pretend that he wants to study in another part of the country and leave. Only his immediate family and pack will know the truth."

Jacob nodded "Yeah yeah that's fine but I was thinking about…well…. my pack" he winced as he said the word.

Edward elaborated for everyone's benefit "Jacob is sure that his pack is not going to back down and stay in La Push while he stays with us. They will also come with him."

"Hmm" Carlisle said as he considered the situation.

"Well I can command them all to stay here and protect the tribe. One little alpha command can't hurt…."

As Jacob said these words, many wolf howls filled the air. They had been listening. Obviously.

Jacob made a face "Jeez ,shut up."

After ten seconds, Leah and Seth burst in through the door.

" Aww man Jake you can't leave us here like that! We belong with you!" Seth begged Jacob.

"No you don't. You belong with the tribe. You are here to protect them."

"Okay then tell me how were we able to break off with Sam's pack and join yours when you needed us?" Leah interjected.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a moment Leah. First, I never asked you to leave Sam's pack. And second, there wasn't another pack until you forcefully joined me. I was alone."

"But we showed our loyalty towards you Jake, you can't leave us like that! We will go with you."Seth tried again.

"No-" Jacob was cut off when Carlisle cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent.

He spoke then "Jacob, I think Seth and Leah have a right to come with us. They were the first one to join you and they have proven their loyalty towards you and my family too and we all are grateful to them. But the final decision is for you to make."

Jacob looked uneasy "Ok…ok if for a moment I say that you are coming with us…."

Seth and Leah whooped and high fived each other.

"LISTEN guys! I said 'if'. I am not saying that you are. So yeah..if you guys come with us…what about Embry and Quil? They would come too and I can't deprive my tribe of them!"

Edward spoke in a flat voice "Jacob we understand that you have to go with Nessie because she is your imprint. We would not force ourselves upon you like those kids do."

Then Edward continued in his normal voice "Emrby said that."

Jacob seemed a little relieved. "Oh hey thanks man I thought…"

"No problem Jake. We will stay back and protect the tribe." Edward translated again.

Seth was almost quivering with excitement "So it means that we are coming?"

Jake shook his head "No Seth and I mean it because Sue needs you both. And I can't deprive her of her own children."

Leah spoke up then "Jacob that's none of your business. And our mother is tougher than you think. And any way she is getting married-"

"NO LEAH!" Seth shouted.

"- to Charlie!" Leah finished.

**Okay guys sorry for the suspense. I will post the next chapter soon.**

**So Sue (Leah and Seth's mother) is getting married to Charlie! Omegosh! (lol I can be dramatic). WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS?**

**Thank you for reading and I am eagerly awaiting your reviews and messages.  
**


	8. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**Here is the next chapter yayyyy. And this chapter is dedicated to BellaEd.**

**Chapter 7 Inevitable**

I stood up so fast that my chair fell backwards and broke into pieces, Esme whimpered slightly. It was an antique. But I hardly cared about it at that moment. Right now I was in a state of shock. Charlie was marrying sue. Leah and Seth knew that. Probably Edward too. And my father didn't tell _me_ that he was _marrying._

I turned to look at Seth. He was glaring at Leah but when he saw me looking at him with accusatory eyes he averted his eyes and began shuffling his feet.

I looked at my family. Everyone's face showed a surprised expression except Emmett, who was sniggering and Edward, who looked guilty.

I turned to Leah, "When did they plan on getting ma…married? Why didn't Charlie tell me?"

She grimaced "After dad died, mom was devastated. Charlie helped her get over it. Looks like he helped too much."

Suddenly I gasped "That means you will become my step sister and Seth my step brother!"

As I said that Emmett went into full on laughing mode. Rosalie threw him a glare but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Leah remarked sarcastically.

I turned to Edward "You knew all this, right?"

He sighed "Yes. Yes I did. But Bella Charlie wanted to surprise you-"

I left the room without a word and went upstairs. I took out my silver cell phone that I kept for emergencies and dialed Charlie's number. This_was_ an emergency. After seven rings a sleepy voice mumbled "Chief Swan."

I sighed "It's me, dad."

His voice became alert "Bella? Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?"

I started without preamble "Dad, why didn't you tell me that you are marrying Sue Clearwater?"

Silence on the other end.

"Dad? Answer me."

"Who told you Bella? And I am very sorry, it was Sue's idea. She wanted to give everyone a surprise. We were just about to disclose it in a day or two."

I exhaled loudly "Leah told us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Us. The Cullens."

"Oh...boy" he said.

Silence for 10 second. Then Charlie asked me in a low voice "Bells are you angry with me? I am sorry I should have told you." I bit my lower lip and then replied,

"I am not angry as such. Just a little disappointed…you know. But don't worry I will get over it. When are you guys planning on getting married?"

"In a little over two months. You will come wont you?"

"I am not sure dad….."

"What? You won't come to your own father's wedding? Bella this is not done."

I quickly amended "I said I am not sure….it doesn't mean I am totally declining. And tomorrow I am coming to see you. I want to discuss some matters with you. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, come early tomorrow. Heck its a weekend anyway…..so c ya tomorrow Bells. And bring Nessie with you"

I smiled "Love you, dad. Goodnight."

"Good night honey" Then he added in a shy voice "Love you too."

I disconnected the call and shut the phone with a snap. As I turned around Edward entered the room.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I know I promised you many times that I will never hide anything from you but this was Charlie's surprise and-"

I put my index finger on his lips "Its fine Edward. I am not angry. I just got a little surprised when the news came at me suddenly like that.." Then I asked him "Um, I left the meeting in between…Did Jake's pack come to any conclusion?"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah they begged Jacob until he allowed them. Embry and Quil will rejoin Sam's pack and Seth and Leah will come with us"

I frowned "And you are ok with that? I mean about Leah.."

"I don't mind Seth coming too but Leah…she has caused quite a bit of chaos over here…." he trailed off.

I sighed. Then to lighten the mood I said "How about we leave Renesmee here tonight and let Rosalie and Emmett take care of her?"

He gave me his crooked smile "As you wish ma'am."

Will I ever get over his beauty? I thought to myself, dazzled by that perfect smile.

I took hold of his hand as we flew downstairs. I turned to Rosalie, who was sitting on the love seat flipping through a fashion magazine,

"Rose as Renesmee is asleep already we are leaving her here tonight. Do you mind taking care of her?"

She got up instantly and gave me a breathtaking smile "No problem, Bella."

Emmett sniggered "But what more do you guys do in that cottage except playing chess? You are not busy are you?"

Rosalie and I both hissed at Emmett at the same time and Esme gave him a pained look.

"Emmett you up for another arm wrestling match?"

He jumped up "Anytime little sis."

I smirked. We have had a total of 7 arm wrestling matches since I became a vampire and I had won all of them. Even now. Carlisle was amazed at this.

I said "Tomorrow, be ready at noon"

He grinned wickedly "Sure. I don't wanna spoil your night. Go on"

I sighed and ran towards the cottage with Edward following me.

One thing that continuously amazed my vampire family was that even after a year of me becoming a vampire, my powers, that is speed and strength, had not decreased as much as it would for a normal vampire. Even now I was stronger than anyone in the family. Only Emmett was the one that was almost equal to my power. What thrilled me the most was the fact that I was frequently able to defeat Edward in races to our cottage and I had strictly forbidden him to _let_ me win.

This time I was lost in thoughts and Edward defeated me. He held open the cottage door for me as I walked in. Always the gentleman.

As I went inside I remembered Renee and called her. She picked up after 4 rings.

"Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Yeah mom. Hi. How's your head now?"

She groaned "Oh I am fine but I feel dizzy when I get up from the bed."

"Hm….are you coming over to visit me again? I am going to Charlie's tomorrow…we will pick you up on the way if that's fine."

"Yeah that's ok. Even I was planning to visit Charlie. It would be a nice get together."

I was about to ask her if she knew about Charlie's wedding, but let it go. We would deal with that tomorrow.

Edward sat beside me and played with my hair as I talked. He smiled at me whenever I glanced up at him.

"Okay mom, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling."

I hung up and turned to Edward. "When are we moving exactly?"

He turned grave "Within the week I think. The sooner we leave Forks the better. You know Esme already booked a house for us online."

I was shocked "But we just decided where we are moving! How did she do it so fast?"

Edward grinned "Money talks you know."

I laughed at that "Yeah I know that by now."

Suddenly I took a pillow from our bed and threw it at Edward's face. I knew I had surprised him by the stunned look on his face. As I had hit Edward with the pillow, it had torn down the middle and now the whole room was covered with white feathers. Edward got off the bed and mock growled at me. He took my wrists and pulled me to his chest. I giggled "Mr. Cullen, what are you doing?"

He caught on with my mood instantly "The feathers reminded me of something, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh really? I said, still giggling "And what is that?"

He smiled crookedly at me "I can't tell you…but I can show you."

Then we became quiet as his lips crushed mine and the only sound I could hear was of fabric tearing. There goes another designer blouse, I thought. Alice would be mad at me in the morning. But I quickly forgot about that because I was happy, happy in my place with Edward, forever.

As usual, morning came too soon. I groaned as the dark sky began lightening up. I said to Edward "Don't you think there should be 24 hours in one night?"

He chuckled lightly "Well in my case, I want the night to go on forever but then everyone would stay locked in their rooms all the time."

We both laughed in sync and it felt nice. Then we quickly dressed up as we wanted to spend some alone time with Renesmee before Jacob showed up.

I dressed carefully otherwise Alice would drag me to her closet and play dress up with me for hours.

I picked up a designer black silk top with navy blue skinny jeans. I chose black laced wedges for my feet and hoped that Alice would let me go ran back home as fast as we could and we both held hands before jumping off the river. I ran inside my house and saw that Renesmee was sitting with Esme on the dining table and watching her sketch.

She looked up as I entered and ran at me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead. She patted my face with her hand and showed me everything that I had missed. She showed me how Rosalie sang her to sleep, how Emmett tossed her up in the air and caught her back, how Carlisle told her stories and how Alice dressed her up this morning. It was very pleasant and homely.

Then Renesmee stretched her hands towards Edward and he took her from me and hugged her tightly. The scene made my eyes prickle. Never had I seen a father love his daughter with such godly devotion. I smiled at them both.

After another hour I got up reluctantly from the floor where I and Renesmee were drawing. I went to Edward who was in Carlisle's study. I knocked gently.

"Come in." came Carlisle's warm reply.

I went inside. Edward was leaning against the wall near the door and Carlisle was as usual sitting on his leather chair with a thick book in front of him.

"I think we need to visit Charlie. Explain him everything about how we are moving…I hope I didn't disturb you Carlisle." I added.

Carlisle got up and closed his book "Not at all Bella." He smiled at me. " Even I was just going to Leave for my hospital shift."

I smiled at Carlisle and went outside with Edward. I picked up Renesmee on our way out. " Nessie we are going to visit grandpa Charlie. Grandma Renee would be with us too. OK?"

She nodded cheerfully. Before i went out to Edward's Volvo, i borrowed green contact lenses for Renesmee from Alice and to get touched up for my human look. She looked at me with surprise "Wow Bella you actually dressed up my way today."

I smiled "Just for my lovely sister."

She beamed at me and kissed my cheek. I laughed.

Edward took out his Volvo after I was ready and we zoomed off to pick up Renee. When we arrived at her hotel she had already checked out and was waiting for us in the lobby with two suitcases. She looked good now and her stitches were due to come out in one week.

We exchanged some pleasantries and went to Charlie's house. I had no idea about how Charlie would react to this news, but one thing I knew for sure.

This was not going to be good.

**(Just for your information, I support team Edward :) )**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think about my story so far. How do you think Charlie would react?**

**Ask me any question about my story, I will answer them all. :D**


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**So here is the next chapter! I will not say much and let you enjoy it. See you at the bottom!**

_**He frowned "Well yeah I knew this was gonna happen someday…..it was something to be expected…but still I can't say I am not shocked or surprised."**_

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

I took a deep breath and knocked on Charlie's door. Edward held Renesmee and was standing behind me with my mother. I could hear the sound of Charlie's heavy boots coming towards the door in quick strides. In five more seconds he opened the door.

"Hey Bells! It's good to see you again….wait…hey you look different." He frowned at me. I warned him with my eyes "Uh, nothing dad, it's just the clothes that Alice made me wear today."

Charlie understood immediately and nodded vigorously "Oh yeah..yeah! That must be it. Come in, come in." He stepped aside to let Edward and Renee enter along with Renesmee, who was holding Edward's hand.

He nodded to Edward and turned to Renee "Hey Renée, it's nice to see you here." Then he eyed her two suitcases. "Are you planning on staying here?" he asked, clearly surprised.

She shrugged "It's nice to see you too Charlie. And yeah I plan to stay here for a day or two…if you don't mind that is."

"Oh no ...No problem" He seemed a little uncomfortable. Looks like he hasn't told mom about his wedding plans.

Then he bent down so that he was on eye level with Renesmee "How is my Nessie darling?"

Renesmee flashed him a brilliant thousand watt smile "I am fine grandpa Charlie. How are you?"

Renee looked confused "Grandpa? Renesmee calls you grandpa, Charlie?"

I intervened "Yeah mom we, I mean Edward and I have adopted Renesmee as a child."

As I spoke this I shot another warning glance at Charlie and he nodded.

Renee looked worried "But Bella you and Edward are so young….I don't think you will be able to-"

I sighed in frustration. What is with all these parents?

"Mom I love Nessie a lot and it's my decision. Edward is completely fine with it…and you should be too."

She looked taken aback "I only meant…."

I softened up a bit "Yeah I know mom, it's not your fault. Parental instinct." I grinned at her to make her feel good.

She laughed at that "Yeah sometimes you got to act like a 'mom'."

We all went inside and sat down in the messy living room area. Charlie quickly picked up empty chips packet and pizza boxes. I raised my eyebrows at him "Partying around dad?"

He blushed "No no just a little get together…."

From his expression I knew exactly whom he had invited. I quickly changed the topic.

"So uh dad, I and Edward want to talk to you about something. Even you mom."

When I had their attention I nudged Edward and he spoke "As you know Chief Swan and Mrs. Dwyer, previously Carlisle…my dad, got an offer from a top class hospital in Los Angeles and we went there for some time….."

He winced, remembering how he had left me. I took hold of his right hand and squeezed it gently.

Charlie's expression darkened but he didn't say anything. Edward continued,

"But we moved back to Forks in a few months due to some personal reason. Now…..Carlisle has got another offer from LA and our whole family thinks that it's a great opportunity and we have decided to shift to Los Angeles."

Both Renee and Charlie stared at us like we were speaking in Latin.

Then Renée smiled "Ohh, I am so happy for you Bella! Los Angeles is such a great place and it's very sunny. You will like it."

I looked over at Charlie. He looked far from happy. His face started becoming red and he started sweating.

I frowned "Dad? Are you ok?"

He shook his head and put his head between his hands "No, I am not ok Bells."

Renee took hold of one of his hands and squeezed it. "It's fine, Charlie. They couldn't have stayed in Forks forever. What is there in this small murky town?"

Charlie hastily extracted his hand from Renee's and turned to glare at her "Oh you want to know what charm this place holds for me? I will tell you. I met you here, married you here, purchased a small house here which we made home, we had our first child here. Renee this is the place where I got my Bella back. And this is going to be the place where I will stay for the rest of my life with my wife."

We all sat there dumbstruck. Renee stared at Charlie with her mouth open. Then she said slowly

"What did you say Charlie? Wife…?"

He exhaled loudly and said "Yes wife. I am marrying Sue Clearwater. Do you remember her?"

Renee stood up "Oh my gosh…Harry's wife sue Clearwater you mean? Yeah you told me about him dying….my god Charlie are you serious about marrying her?"

He nodded once.

Renee stood there dumbstruck and shocked for a moment. Then she whispered "But I thought you wouldn't marry. I mean..."

"Well if you could marry, couldn't I?" he said tersely.

"No Charlie don't get me wrong. I mean…congratulations."

Renee looked a bit shaken by the news.

Charlie nodded stiffly "Thank you."

I changed the topic "So yeah dad. About us shifting. Are you okay with that?"

He frowned "Well yeah I knew this was gonna happen someday…..it was something to be expected…but still I can't say I am not shocked or surprised."

I took hold of his hand and he didn't flinch despite my stone cold skin temperature.

"Don't worry, dad. We will be there at your wedding and I will be visiting you frequently." I turned to Edward "Right?"

He smiled and nodded at me "Of course."

Charlie eased up a bit "Well okay..when are you guys shifting?"

"Within the next week." Edward answered.

That was another blow for Charlie but he hid it well. He got up "Anyone wants coffee?"

I got up "You sit down dad, stay with Renesmee. I will arrange something."

He grinned at me "Bella the cook master is back."

I rolled my eyes "I am hardly that."

I went to the kitchen. Everything was just as I had left it. I kept water to boil and heard Renee get up from the couch. She came into the kitchen and stood beside me. She whispered "You knew about…..about what Charlie said?"

I nodded "Yeah, just came to know yesterday."

She narrowed her eyes at me "Why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes "I thought Charlie would want you to tell you himself, that's why I kept quiet."

In the living room I could hear Renesmee laughing along with Charlie and Edward. I smiled.

Renee became quiet. She was abnormally serious. I looked at her "What's wrong mom?"

She shook her head "Nothing…I just didn't expect this news so suddenly. But I am happy for Charlie." she smiled a bit and it relieved me.

I came out with mom, carrying two cups of coffee and some snacks. Edward and I politely refused. After an hour or so we got up.

"I think we should get going now dad, lots of packing to do."

"Yeah, yeah." he said grumpily and looked at Renesmee with sad eyes.

Renesmee hugged him and flashed a breathtaking smile "Bye bye grandpa Charlie."

Charlie kissed her forehead "Bye honey." Then he turned to me "Be here to see me before …before you guys move."

I could feel the same prickly sensation in my eyes that I felt whenever I felt like crying. I hugged Charlie for a moment. "Bye dad, see you."

Charlie surprised me by putting his hand on Edward shoulder and saying "Take care of my daughter and my Nessie, son."

Edward nodded "I will, Chief Swan."

Then I hugged my mom goodbye who was staying with Charlie for one day and we departed.

When we reached home I saw that everyone was sitting in the living room with a mournful expression. Everyone, except Alice. As soon as I entered the house Alice almost shouted "About time! Come on Bella we have lots of packing to do!"

Edward chuckled and handed Renesmee to Jacob who had been waiting for us impatiently.

Alice dragged me throughout the house and threw piles of clothes on the bed "Okay Bella, pack these. The rest go into the dustbin."

I stared at her "Alice, you must be throwing away more than a thousand designer clothes! These all are brand new!"

Alice rolled her eyes "Okay, we will donate them somewhere fine?"

I was confused "But, why?"

Her eyes sparkled "Because…..new place, new shopping opportunities!"

That explained everyone's expression. And mine mirrored them.

**A/N-Hey again :D so what do you think about Charlie's outburst? Why do you think Renee was so shocked? Do review and let me know! I love to receive your review my wonderful readers, they make my day.**


	10. Emergency

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**_Otherwise you all will die, and Caius is not knows for giving an easy death._**

**Chapter 9: Emergency**

**Jacob**

After saying goodbye to Nessie I ran out from the Cullen house and shrugged out of my T shirt and shorts as I reached the woods. In one quick motion I tied them to the cord on my ankle and phased in mid stride. Immediately voices filled my head.

_Jake buddy you heard that? We are moving next week! I am so excited._

That was Seth.

I sighed mentally.

_There is no need to be so excited Seth. Keep your mouth shut before I change my mind about taking you and your mad sister with me._

Leah snorted in the background but didn't say anything. Embry and Quil were in La Push, probably with their imprints. Embry had imprinted on a local girl named Lillian in the Makah reservation. Looks like our elders got one thing wrong. Imprinting surely was not _rare_. It was becoming as common as eating or sleeping.

Seth spoke up again despite my warning.

_Buddy, are you not happy? I though you would be…having to stay with Nessie and all…_

I growled at him. _Of course I am happy! It's just I'll have to leave dad here all alone…._

_What are we then? Chopped liver?_That was Embry. He had come to run patrol with me after all.

I snorted a laugh.

_No, I don't mean that he won't be protected…..just that he is old and he needs help….I am feeling bad leaving him to fend for himself._

_Jake, we will take care of him. And believe me Paul spends more time at you home than at his own dump. He will keep an eye on Billy._He said.

I laughed, amused. _You really think so Embry?_I couldn't help but think of the incident when I accidentally entered the house and had found Paul and Rachel very close. Much too close for a brother's eye. Embry, Seth and Leah winced.

_There is no need for that._Leah said.

Embry laughed. _That explains Paul's broken shoulder. It was so bad; they almost called doctor Fangs to treat it._

Finally we reached La push. I phased to human form and put on my clothes. I ran to my old, faded red house and stopped outside. I listened carefully for any sound inside. I didn't want the Paul- Rachel incident again. No one was inside except Billy who was roaming around on his creaky wheelchair.

I pushed open the door and called out "Dad?"

He wheeled out from the kitchen, "Yeah, Jake?"

I mustered up the courage to speak "Dad. I am leaving in two weeks. "

His face went blank with surprise. Then he said in a grave voice "With the Cullen's, you mean?"

I shook my head and told him about Carlisle's plan. The listened carefully. Then he sighed "Well I won't stop you son because I know what power an imprint holds on you. But be careful. And…visit me….whenever you feel like."

His face looked very sad and ancient all of a sudden.

I turned around so that he couldn't see the tears in my eyes "Yeah dad. I'll be careful…"

Billy asked me "So… Where are you going?"

I answered carefully "New Orleans"

"Hmm" he said. "That's not very far away, right?"

I just nodded.

**Edward**

Nessie sat beside me as I played her lullaby on the piano. Bella was still with Alice and there was an occasional groan or sound of protest from upstairs. I chuckled lightly as I played.

Nessie turned to me with her big eyes "What's so funny, daddy?"

I looked at her fondly. Her deep brown eyes were the exactly like Bella's had been when she was a human. As I looked into her face, I could almost see myself peeking back at me. Once, Esme had even stated "Now I am beginning to get a fair idea of what you looked like when you were a child, Edward."

I smiled at her "Your momma and Aunt Alice are just being funny."

She gave me a bright smile "Oh! In what way, daddy?"

In her mind I saw images of Alice and Bella cracking jokes. I chuckled again.

"No Nessie not in that way…they are just bickering over dresses and stuff."

Nessie understood immediately " Ahh. Momma doesn't like dressing up in fancy clothes. But I like it when Aunt Alice dresses me up."

I smiled at her and continued to play. Eventually Nessie drifted off to sleep with her head in my lap and I picked her up. Just then Bella came down looking grumpier than ever and I motioned to her to come with me to the cottage. But just then Alice came down "You are not getting your wife so easily, Edward. We have some business to do." her eyes twinkled.

Bella looked at me with a resigned expression "You go, Edward. I'll try to come back alive later on."

I chuckled as I headed towards the cottage at a gentle pace. I was halfway through when suddenly I crossed a vampire trail. I came to a standstill and sniffed around. Then I heard some ones thoughts,

_Oh so there he is, the Cullen._

It was Alistair. I hissed at him and backed away as he emerged from between two trees. I tried reading his mind as to know why he was here.

_This is not going to be totally pleasant…but I have to do it…I treasure my life much more than a hybrid and a weird vegetarian. The Volturi….._

So that was it. He had joined the Volturi and he had come here on their behalf. I shifted Nessie on my back, who was awake by now and was watching Alistair with a fearful expression.

I hissed at him "What do you want, Alistair?"

_Geez, always prone to overreaction. "_Well hello to you too, Edward"

"Come to the point, will you?" I snarled at him.

Now I saw him clearly. He was wearing an ash grey cloak and had ruby red eyes. He had hunted recently.

He rolled his eyes "Well, as you wish. You must have already read it in my mind. I am here on the Volturi's behalf-"

I cut him off "So you joined them?"

He waved a hand in an offhand manner "Oh yes. I had no choice but to join them, you know."

His mind went over the events when Jane and Alec had cornered him and threatened him to join, or die.

I narrowed my eyes at him "But you don't regret joining them, do you?"

He laughed "Of course not boy, why would I? Joining the Volturi gives you a sense of immense power and status. And that is why I am here. Aro wants you, Alice and Bella to join him and anyone else interested in your family is welcome too."

_Otherwise you all will die, and Caius is not knows for giving an easy death._He added mentally to himself.

I continued backing down. "This is the last time I am telling you- we are NOT interested. Please leave us in peace. "

He stared at me with a cool expression. _It's a real pity that Carlisle and his family would have to die...oh well._

Finally he spoke aloud "Well, it's your choice. But do not under estimate the Volturi. Ever" His blood red eyes glinted as he spoke.

I grimaced as I spoke "I never have and never will. But how can you betray your friend, Alistair? Carlisle has helped you so much in the past."

He smirked "That's the way life is. Well goodbye…for now" Then disappeared into the trees.

I took Renesmee into my arms and ran back home. Esme and Carlisle were watching late night news. They looked up at me and instantly knew something was wrong from my expression.

Esme and Carlisle got up and came to me. "What's wrong, Edward? You look so…" Esme trailed off.

By now everyone was here and Bella flitted to my side "What happened, Edward?"

I was shaking with anger "I met Alistair halfway down the cottage. He has joined the Volturi."

Everyone gasped and Carlisle's face went blank with shock. "Alistair…? Volturi…?"

I nodded "We have to leave. Now."

Rosalie interrupted me "But at least tell us what happened! We can't just pack our bags and-"

I growled "Don't you get it? We don't have time, Rosalie! For all we know he could be back here with an army to slaughter us all!"

Rosalie mentally sweared at me but I ignored her. Emmett rubbed her back soothingly.

_He is right. We should move._ Jasper thought.

I nodded at him gratefully. "Get everyone to pack. Take all the important documents and everyone get into the cars after you have packed."

Everyone's thoughts around me were panicked except Emmett, who was enjoying the little adventure.

Bella took Renesmee from my arms and we both flitted upstairs into my room. She put Nessie on the bed who was still scared. She opened the cupboard and threw bundles of cash into a small black bag and took out all our documents including our driving license and birth certificates.

Meanwhile I took out some clothes and put them into another, larger bag. Most of our clothes and belongings were in the cottage but we couldn't risk going there. Bella turned to me "Edward, now tell me what happened."

I told her everything about how Alistair cornered me and threatened me. Her jaw went slack with shock and she picked up Renesmee and held her to her chest.

She flitted to my side and buried her head into my shoulder with Renesmee held between us. "Edward, what if something had happened to you and Renesmee? Will this Volturi ever leave us alone?"

I rubbed her back soothingly but didn't answer. The answer was too depressing.

Renesmee's thoughts were scared and she was picturing Alistair forcing himself into the house and hurting us all. I stroked her cheek "That won't happen, Nessie. I won't let it happen I promise." I kissed her cheek and got back to packing.

Suddenly Bella gasped "Jacob! Charlie! My mom! Edward we have to tell them all that we are leaving. And Alistair is here...our scent will lead him to Charlie's. Edward!"

I shook my head "We don't have time Bella…and the whole La Push pack is here. They will protect them."

Bella sat down on the bed "Ok...I'll just call Jacob and when we leave in your car….please just stop for two minutes at Charlie's…please Edward."

I looked at her face. She looked pained and frightened. I gave in "All right. Just two minutes."

She got up and kissed me fiercely "Thank you, Edward. I love you"

I smiled "As I love you."

After we packed we ran down the stairs. Everyone was there waiting for us. I opened the drawer and took out everyone's car keys. I handed them out. "All right, everyone knows the way. Head straight for New Orleans. I and Bella will be following shortly."

Esme looked panicked "Where are you going, Edward?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. _Son I don't want to lose you…._

"Esme, relax. We are just dropping by at Chief Swan's home. Bella wants to say her goodbyes to him. It will just take two minutes."

She nodded "Hurry back Edward, Bella"

She kissed Renesmee on the forehead and then they all headed out into the night.

Bella took out her cell phone and called Jacob. I went out and got into my Volvo. Renesmee sat beside me on the passenger seat. "Daddy, are we in danger?" she asked fearfully.

I kissed her forehead "No sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine. Just go to sleep. We are going to a new, safer place. You will like it."

Just then Bella came out looking distressed and opened the passenger seat. She sat down and took Renesmee in her lap who put her arms around Bella's neck and nestled her head on her shoulder.

"Jacob is very distressed and he was insisting on coming with us for Renesmee's safety but I stalled him. And I requested him and his pack to patrol near Charlie's place. Since we are leaving they won't have problem with the treaty... "

I nodded at her just as Renesmee asked "Momma is my Jacob in danger?"

He was already _her_ Jacob. At another time, I would have grimaced.

Bella answered "No Renesmee, everyone is fine. Hush now."

I started the car and zoomed out towards Charlie's house. It was past midnight now. I parked in front of his driveway and Bella got out with Renesmee. I got out and came with her for her safety. She knocked. I tried listening inside for Charlie's and Renee's thoughts. They were sleeping. Bella knocked again and this time Charlie's footsteps came down the stairs heavily. He grumbled mentally_Who the hell…..midnight…mad people…precautions._

As soon as he opened the door Bella burst inside. Charlie was surprised "Bells?"

Bella spoke so fast that Charlie had a hard time catching up "Dad, we have an emergency we have to leave now. I just came to say goodbye to you."

Charlie looked bewildered "Slow down Bella! You are leaving? What happened?"

"I can't tell you, dad. We have to go. Where is mom?"

"Right here honey. What happened?" it was Renee.

She ran to Renee in slow human pace and hugged her "I gotta go mom. Some emergency. I will call you both. "

Renee looked as bewildered as Charlie "But..."

Bella handed Renesmee to Charlie. She had tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, grandpa Charlie."

Even Charlie's eyes became moist. "Bye honey….I will miss you." Bella hugged them both and we turned around to walk back. Bella called over her shoulder "I will call you both! Bye!"

_My goodness I hope Bella is not in danger…..even Edward looked distressed…poor kid._Renee thought just as I got into the car and zoomed away.

If she only knew. I thought.

**Urghh Alistair! What do you think why did he join the Volturi? How were Jane and Alec able to track him down? I look forward to receive your reviews :) **


	11. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

_**I growled in frustration "But what about Nessie? I need to protect her!"**_

**Chapter 10: New Beginning**

**Jacob**

It was way past midnight when the phone rang. I had been asleep in my room with my long legs handing off the edge. I got up grumpily and swore. Who the hell was calling at this hour?

I went into the dark living room- not that it was dark for me- and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled in a sleepy voice and cleared my throat.

"Jake?" it was Bella. She sounded very worried.

I became alert instantly "Bella? What happened?"

"Oh Jake, you know when Edward was taking Renesmee to the cottage he came across Alistair, you remember him? He was the grumpy vampire who-"

"Yeah, I remember him." I interrupted. My heart was beating very fast. If something happened to Nessie…

"Yeah, well Edward ran into him and he asked us all to join the Volturi but Edward refused. Alistair went away but Edward thinks that he can come back to attack us so we are leaving Forks. Now."

I almost dropped the phone "What? You guys are leaving Forks because of that nerd of a vampire? Bella, we can track him down and-"

She interrupted me "No Jake we are not afraid of one vampire. Moreover, he cannot be tracked. He has a gift that enables him to hide from us. But don't you understand? He has joined the Volturi! He could easily come back for us with backup."

I considered that. She had a point. "Bella, I am coming with you guys right now." Nessie's face was all that I could focus on right now.

"NO Jake you stay where you are. We need to protect Charlie. Our scent is all over his place. Please Jacob, try to understand."

I growled in frustration "But what about Nessie? I need to protect her!"

Bella spoke in a cold voice "Jake we are her parents. And we are perfectly competent in taking care of our daughter."

I felt embarrassed " Yeah..sorry…..but Bella…how will I survive here not knowing about how Nessie is? How you are?"

This time she spoke in a soft comforting voice "Jake, I understand how you are feeling right now. Don't worry I will keep calling you."

I sighed "Sure, sure."

"And I just need you to do one more thing. Protect Charlie. Please"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me "Yeah will do. I am just gonna phase right after I hang up."

Bella almost sounded like she was crying "Love you Jake, bye"

I hung up and sat down on the sofa to think. My Nessie was in danger. And here I was in Forks roaming around like a fool. I felt useless, not being there to protect her.

I jumped off the couch and ran outside. This time I was so irritated that I didn't even bother taking off my clothes before phasing. I phased and ran directly into the woods.

New Orleans

Renesmee was long asleep in my lap when Edward parked in front of a huge white mansion. It was even bigger than the house in forks and more beautiful. It had two carved white pillars on either side with a triangular dome. All other cars were already parked behind the house in the garage. Edward got out and flitted to my side and opened the door. I got out carefully and took Renesmee inside with Edward.

When I got into the house, it all felt very familiar. Maybe it was because it had the same pale on pale color scheme preferred by Esme. The floor was a soft caramel colored wood and the walls had Oak paneling with mahogany edges. The upper walls were creamy white and peach. It all felt very comforting and homely.

Jasper and Emmett were busy demolishing the back wall that faced towards the forest and Esme was guiding them. I shot a questioning look at Edward and he whispered in my ear "Esme wants the whole back wall to be of glass."

I nodded just as Renesmee woke up. The sound had woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around surprised. "Momma, why are we back at our house? I thought we were…." she trailed off confused.

Edward chuckled "No Nessie we left Forks. We are in New Orleans. This is our new home."

Nessie smiled "It looks very familiar" Then she frowned and placed her hand on my cheek and showed me images of Jacob. She was asking _**When will my Jacob come momma? I miss him.**_

I glanced at Edward for a brief second and replied "Soon sweetheart…now let's get you tucked in."

I took her upstairs and finally found a room that was fully made up. It was definitely Alice's room because it had her preferred color theme- pink and white.

I put Renesmee in the soft bed and covered her up with a quilt and kissed her forehead "Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams."

I came down and to lighten Edward's mood I spoke enthusiastically "So what's my job?"

He chuckled "We will just sit around until Esme or Alice orders us around. That department is theirs, handing out jobs."

I watched Rosalie and Alice argue on which curtains would look best on the side walls for an hour. Finally Esme turned to us "Dear, do you mind bringing the furniture in when the truck arrives…?"

She turned to Alice for conformation and she replied "13 minutes, 34 seconds."

Edward and I nodded "Sure, Esme. We will wait outside." I said.

We went outside and sat down on the porch steps. The place was really beautiful and sufficiently isolated from the main town for our benefit. There was a forest on the backside of the house, just like it had been in Forks. At a distance, I could hear water flowing and the occasional ripple as fishes jumped and poked their heads out of the stream.

It was just beginning to get lighter as dawn broke through the sky. I held Edward's hand and sighed. The sunrise was beautiful. First the sky became red, then orange and then a beautiful golden hue set over the eastern part of the sky. The sunrise signified a new start, a new beginning. My perfect universe.

**I would like to thank-**

**Missionarycook- for being supportive**

**Angel experiment 18- for providing a balanced and wonderful review**

**Snowflake1515- for reading all my chapters and reviewing them nicely.**

**TERFAV52–for reading and enjoying my story**

**Oceanus365- for calling my story a "page turner" I really liked that.**

**em918904-for calling me a fantastic writer**

**Bellaed-for reviewing and guessing things right.**

_**So**__**what do you think? Please review and let me know :D**_


	12. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**Hello my wonderful readers. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to receive your reviews :D**

_**I rushed to him "What happened? What happened to Renesmee?"**_

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

_Far away….._

_A man in his early twenties was kneeling on the cold marble floor. He had dark hair, almost black which was ruffled and unruly. Two burly cloaked figures were holding his arms on either side. The dark haired man's voice shook as he spoke,_

"_M-Master, forgive me. I promise never to let that happen again."_

_A white haired man with extremely pale skin and ruby red eyes turned around and faced the dark haired glared at him menacingly._

"_I had stated it very clearly previously that this is the first and last chance I am giving you, Carlos. I am not known for showing mercy."_

_The man named Carlos sobbed tearlessly."B-But Master..."_

_The white haired man turned away. "Finish him." he ordered the two cloaked figures._

_Carlos screamed in protest and then the only sound that could be heard was a loud screeching…like metal being torn apart…_

**La Push / Forks**

**Jacob.**

I ran at full speed towards Charlie's house. We had to catch the vampire. This would be the third time if he gave us a slip. We were following Alistair but Bella was right. That damned leech couldn't be caught. Until he didn't know we were following him it was easy to catch his trail, but when we cornered him I don't know what he did to us. I felt a wave of repulsion overtake me and we backed off. It was enough time for him to give us a slip. We tried following him soon after but his trail was very very hard to catch, we were ending up with dead ends, wandering around with no success. Now I, Seth and Leah were going towards Charlie's house to check on him while Embry and Quil patrolled near the forest near the Cullen house.

_Leah take the longer path around, we should take no chances. If that leech in near Charlie's house, we have to corner him_I ordered her.

She grunted in reply and ran off towards another, longer path that lead to Charlie's house.

_Seth, you come from the west, I'll take east._ I was in full Alpha mode right now.

Seth quickened his stride. _Yes boss!_

I shook my head at his childishness and continued forward. Finally, we reached the woods that were on the backside of Charlie's house. The trail was here all right, but it didn't lead us anywhere. It lead us around in circles. The leech was clever.

I spoke to Embry and Quil mentally. _Anything?_

_No Jake, nothing. The trail is leading nowhere._ Quil replied.

I growled in frustration. _Okay, join us here._

They both grunted in response and headed towards us. In the meantime Leah joined us.

_Nothing, Jake. Looks like the leech vanished from the face of the earth._

I started pacing back and forth. _Guys, Bella told us that Charlie may be in grave danger. There is a pattern; we are just not able to follow it. First some unknown psycho leech attacked Renee, now Charlie is in danger. We have to patrol this area more frequently than others._

Everyone nodded, even Leah. I had expected her to flip out or make some sarcastic remark.

She snorted _Jake, Charlie is my soon to be step dad, if something happens to him, mom will not be able to handle it this time._

We all froze. We have never heard Leah speak like this.

_Oh come on! People change you know…I have started taking some meditation classes._She said.

Embry and Quil started sniggering. Leah scrunched up her muzzle and growled at them. I barked once to get their attention.

_Guys, focus. Now we have the responsibility of whole La push and Forks. We have to double our patrols._

For the next fifteen minutes I gave them directions. After that everyone headed off to patrol their newly allotted areas and I ran towards La push. I needed to talk to Sam.

**New Orleans**

"MOMMA!" It was Renesmee. I was helping Esme plant some trees in the garden when I heard Renesmee's panicked cry. I sprang up instantly along with Esme. Renesmee was in danger. I rushed upstairs with everyone. Edward was already there and he held Renesmee to his chest and was murmuring soothingly to her.

I rushed to him "What happened? What happened to Renesmee?"

She was clutching Edward's shirt with both hands and was sobbing quietly with tears trickling down her satin smooth cheeks.

Edward looked at me with a pained look in his eyes. "She just had a nightmare."

But by the look on his face and by judging Renesmee's state, it wasn't an ordinary one.

I sat beside Edward on bed. Everyone else was standing beside the door. I pleaded Jasper with my eyes and he nodded. He concentrated on Renesmee and sent some waves of calm over to her. She relaxed a little and her crying turned into an occasional whimpering.

She then turned around and stretched her hands towards me. Immediately Edward handed Renesmee to me and she clung to me with full force. I stroked her hair for two minutes then asked her gently,

"Nessie, what happened? Can you show me?" I said, referring to her gift.

She whimpered a little but nodded. She placed a hand on my cheek and immediately my eyes focused out. Her dream was very vivid. I saw The Volturi coming towards our home and they had no cloaks on. Aro ordered Jane to hurt us all, and she pinpointed her focus on Jake, me and Edward. It was very scary, watching us all fall to the ground, withering in pain. I winced horribly as I watched Aro dismembering us all and throwing our body parts into a huge fire. At that her dream faded away into blackness. I looked back at her and saw that her cheeks had fresh tears streaming down them.

"Oh Ness…don't be scared…that would never happen. We won't let it." I tried to comfort her.

Esme came to stand beside me and smiled at Nessie "Come on Renesmee, why don't you help me draw some sketches?"

I threw a grateful look at Esme. She was trying to distract Renesmee as to put her mind into something else.

Renesmee looked up at Esme and then at me. I nodded and smiled "Yes go Nessie, help Esme. I know you like it."

She smiled a little and let Esme pick her up and they both flew down.

I looked at Edward with worry etched on every angle of my face "Edward, Renesmee is very scared. She has been muttering in her sleep ever since you encountered Alistair..."

Jasper came to me and places a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I felt relaxed.

"Relax Bella, it will pass, she will be fine in a few days. I have sensed her feelings. She misses Jacob half the time, maybe when he is here she would be fine." Jasper said.

I turned to look at him and places my hand on top of his "I think you are right. Thanks Jazz."

He cracked a smile "Anytime, little sister."

Emmett jumped in then "Bella you said we were gonna have an arm wrestling match. Are you scared already?" He was grinning goofily.

I sighed. Edward chuckled. I got up "How about now?"

He grinned again "That's the spirit."

I followed him out and after some searching we found a flat rock. We both placed our hand on it.

"Ready to be defeated?" I smirked at Emmett.

"I just hunted, so it's your turn to lost now." He bared his teeth at me. His eyes were glowing like yellow embers.

"On the count of three…..one….two….three…GO!"

I pushed with all my might and I could feel him actually pushing very hard. My hand went down an inch and he grinned "Not so lucky this time, sister?"

I grunted "Just wait and watch"

I focused all my energy on my right arm and in a few seconds I slammed his hand onto the rock. He jumped back, surprised, again.

Carlisle, Edward and Alice were watching us and Rosalie was looking down on us through the window.

Carlisle came towards me, with a look of utmost surprise on his face "Bella, how are you doing it? I have never ever seen a vampire do what you have done. Your energy should have diminished a lot by now, but it looks like it's the same ever since you became a vampire. Fascinating."

I shrugged" I don't know Carlisle. I have always been a little weird" I smirked at Edward.

Emmet stalked off without a word. I felt a little bad for shaking up his self confidence like that but I couldn't help it.

Edward came to me and stared at me with awe and a bit of irritation. I cocked one eyebrow "What?"

He grimaced "Bella, you don't know…I will sacrifice anything to read your mind right now."

I smirked and lowered my shield for him. It took quite a bit of focus to do so. Immediately his face became blank and then he grinned at me in the most breathtaking way. I smiled back at him, dazzled by his beauty.

Suddenly Edward whipped his head and looked over my shoulder, a blank expression on his face. I frowned and turned around and saw that Alice was just standing there, doing nothing, with a blank expression on her face. I looked back at Edward. He had frozen completely and his expression told me that whatever Alice was seeing wasn't good. My voice trembled a little as I spoke.

"Wha...what Edward..what is Alice seeing?"

Alice answered me instead as she snapped out of her vision "The Denalis…something is wrong with them."

I just stared.

**A/n- okay guys , did you like it? I wrote it really fast so that you won't have to wait. I will update real soon. R&R please xoxox**

**I would like to thank-**

**Alycesaundra- For reviewing and showing the enthusiam that I love so much.**

**Nikkiara-For reviewing and making me happy**

**Rayne Dream Destiny-For loving my story and providing me with a new word "Awesomesauce**"

**Divyvicki-For reviewing most of my chapters and showing me the correct path to be an awesome writer.**

**Anne Shirly Cullen- For liking my story and for offering to be my Beta xoxoxo**

**Colliechild- For calling my story great and for loving it and for making me happy.**

**Wildflower1014- For reading my first 2 chapters and reviewing. Hope you read more**

**Dom-Loves-kel- For appreciating my story thanks soo much.**

**And last but not the least,**

**DinishaRob- My most loved, most envied and the best person/writer on fanfiction. You have been my inspiration and a real guide. Love you Love you Love you xoxoxo**

**P.S- if you are looking for more great fanfictions (post breaking dawn) Read "Facing Dusk" by DinishaRob, it's the best there is.**


	13. Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

_**Esme shook her head "No, Tanya would never do this. She simply can't…Kate is her own sister!"**_

_**Chapter 12: Problems**_

_Suddenly Edward whipped his head and looked over my shoulder, a blank expression on his face. I frowned and turned around and saw that Alice was just standing there, doing nothing, with a blank expression on her face. I looked back at Edward. He had frozen completely and his expression told me that whatever Alice was seeing wasn't good. My voice trembled a little as I spoke._

_"Wha..what Edward..what is Alice seeing?"_

_Alice answered me instead as she snapped out of her vision "The Denalis…something is wrong with them."_

_I just stared_.

Esme and Carlisle flitted to Alice's side as she said that. Alice was staring at Edward with a fearful expression on her face. They were communicating silently. Carlisle placed a hand on Alice's shoulder

"Alice, what did you see?" His face was calm however his eyes were full of worry and unspoken fears. The Denalis were like a second family to us.

Alice turned to face Carlisle. By now everyone was here and Jasper came to stand beside Alice and took her hand in his own.

"I saw a vision just now, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazer are coming this way, but Tanya is not with them. Kate and Carmen were very distressed …they will be here in one hour."

Esme frowned "What do you mean Tanya was not with them?" She turned to Carlisle with fearful eyes "Do you think something happened to…" she trailed off.

Carlisle looked equally concerned "Let's hope that it's just a minor problem."

Alice looked doubtful "I think something is seriously wrong, Carlisle. They looked very unhappy and distressed…" she looked at Edward for confirmation and he nodded.

The Denalis were coming here; probably they were in some danger…but from what? Involuntarily the thought of Volturi came into my mind. I had always associated the Volturi with danger.

Esme spoke up "We should probably just go inside and wait for them to come."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment and she nodded "Yes, they will come from the northwest direction and will catch our trail…..no they have already caught it. They will be here soon."

Everyone rushed inside and I saw that Renesmee was sketching over a piece of paper. She looked up at me and smiled when she saw me looking at her sketch. I turned it around and gasped. Renesmee had sketched me, Edward and Jacob and with startling clarity and precision. It looked like some grown up artist had drawn it. She had sketched our faces only and over them she had written the words "FOREVER, FOREVER, FOREVER a family."

My eyes started to prickle and I picked up Renesmee and hugged her tightly.

"Your drawing is beautiful, Renesmee. You are going to be an artist one day. You are a perfectionist, just like you dad."

Edward came up beside me and smiled at the drawing with an amazed look in his eyes. He still looked a little worried about Alice's vision, but he hid it well. He took us both into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Forever, indeed."

Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for the Denalis to show up. Esme and Carlisle looked very worried and even Alice looked restless. After about fifty minutes, Alice looked up with wide eyes and cocked his head towards his right. Alice got up suddenly,

"They are here." she said and ran outside. We all went after her. I took Edward's hand in my own and handed Renesmee to Rosalie who was behind us. If some danger was coming, we were here to protect her. I mentally prepared myself to put up my shield at the slightest sign. Alice came to a stop near the woods that started behind our house. After a few seconds I was able to hear soft footsteps that were running towards us with full speed. I knew they were the Denalis but my vampire instincts kicked in and I slid into a slight crouch.

After a few seconds more Kate burst in through the canopy of trees closely followed by Garrett, Carmen and Eleazer. As she saw us she gave a cry of relief and flung herself at Carlisle and Esme and started sobbing tearlessly. Everyone looked bewildered except Alice who was staring at nothing with a blank face, trying to see our immediate future and Edward who was looking at Kate with a concerned and focused expression.

Esme was wide eyed as she smoothed out Kate's hair and put a hand on her shoulder "Kate, what's wrong? Where is Tanya?" she asked her in a concerned voice.

Rosalie started backing off with Renesmee in her arms and went to stand beside Emmett who stepped in front of her with a protective stance, glancing here and there for any signs of danger. Garrett was standing beside Kate with a hardened face. His eyes were golden this time and it was a pleasant change but now was not the time to appreciate it.

Kate somehow managed to control herself and finally spoke "Ta-Tanya went away, Esme! She left us!"

Edward stood very still with a blank expression on his face. I squeezed his hand but he hardly acknowledged it. Carlisle spoke up this time in a tense voice "What do you mean she left you?" He looked over at Eleazer and Carmen for an explanation as Kate was not in a state to speak. She slumped over to the ground and Garrett sat beside her and put a hand around her shoulders as she sobbed tearlessly.

Eleazer and Carmen came forward. Eleazer had a grim expression on his face while Carmen looked distressed. Eleazer spoke in a composed voice "Well Carlisle, Tanya went hunting saying that she would stay nearby and would be back in an hour or two. When she didn't show up even after 10 hours, we all went to look for her and we followed her trail…" Here he hesitated a little and looked at Kate and then at Carmen who continued after this.

"Well when we followed her trail, it lead us over to the mountains on the eastern side which is quiet far away from our home. There was a note which was pinned to the tree…..it said…well here it is."

She handed a note to Carlisle who took it with a bewildered look on his face. He read it aloud for all of us.

_**"Dear Kate, Carmen, Eleazer and Garrett, I am very sorry that I have to do this but I cannot stay with you anymore. I was thinking the other day about the dangers that I would have to face if I stay with you. I don't want to be the next Irina. Kate, I am so sorry to abandon you, my own sister like that but it's a necessary step. I am going to create my own universe, stay happy in yours. I am sorry everyone, goodbye."**_

There was a stunned silence as Carlisle finished reading the note. Esme shook her head "No, Tanya would never do this. She simply can't…Kate is her own sister!" She took the note from Carlisle's hand and re-read it with a disbelieving expression. Rosalie inched forward and read the note over Esme's shoulder.

"Esme, this is Tanya's writing. I could recognize it anywhere." Rosalie said in a tense voice.

Garrett stood up in one fluid motion and glared at the ground. "She betrayed us. She ran off!"

Kate just whimpered from her place on the ground. Carlisle then took charge of the situation and he helped Kate stand up.

"Come on everyone, let's get inside, there you tell us everything in detail."

I looked at Alice. She sported a pinched face look like she was in pain. Every now and then she rubbed her temples and muttered under her breath. I went over to her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her in a concerned voice. Jasper looked over at us but didn't move from his place near Carlisle. He was helping Kate to calm down. She looked up at me with a frown.

"I can't see. Whenever I try to focus on Tanya, the future just blurs and blinks out. It's like watching a TV channel with a very bad reception." She said in a tired voice. I frowned. Usually that happened with Alice when she had to see around Renesmee or the wolves. This wasn't normal for sure.

I walked back to Edward and linked my hand through his and we all headed inside. Jasper had managed to calm Kate down and she walked back with us quietly with Garrett who had an arm around her waist. We all went to the living room and sat down. Carlisle spoke up.

"I am sure you must have followed Tanya's trail as far as it went. Where did it lead you?"

"It lead us to the tree where the note was pinned. After that it became very difficult to follow her trail, we ended up roaming around in circles and came back to where we started from." Eleazer said with a slight frown on his face.

"Alistair" Edward said suddenly in a flat voice.

"Pardon?" Carlisle said. Edward looked at him and said

"Carlisle, it was Alistair. I got a good look at how his gift works. He can make himself and his trail undetectable and whoever is in any physical contact with him too becomes invisible and impossible to track."

Kate, who was under Jasper's influence, spoke in an unusually calm voice "Alistair? What does Alistair …..? I mean why does he need Tanya?"

Edward gave her a cold smile "Didn't you hear? He has joined the Volturi."

There was a stunned silence as the Denalis digested this piece of information. Finally Kate spoke in a slightly trembling voice "It's all my fault…if I had gone with her…..oh Tanya…I am so sorry..."

Garrett pulled her closer and said "But why does the Volturi need Tanya? What do they want?"

Carlisle frowned and shook his head "We don't know why they are doing this….." He glanced over at Alice who was still rubbing her temples and trying to concentrate. I went towards Rosalie and extended my arms for Renesmee. She carefully handed her to me and I hugged her closer. I went back to stand beside Edward who was looking down at me with a pained face. I looked back at him as he hugged me closer. I knew this would happen…..that this would start again….but this soon? Just one year after I finally found peace in my perfect universe? But I was ready….ready to fight till death to save my family, my love and my daughter.

**Hey guys sorry I took so much time in posting the next chapter…..and that too a short one I am sorry I will try to post more soon next time and longer chapters. I was experiencing a writer's block :/**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I would be more than glad to hear from you guys on what you think could happen next thanks. :D**


	14. Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

_**A growl ripped through my teeth and everyone stared at me, stunned**_

_**Chapter 13: Visions**_

Two days had passed since the Denalis left. The atmosphere around the home was mournful. Tanya was still missing and the Denalis were searching for her everywhere they could. Jasper and Emmett had gone with them to help them track her down, but it yielded no result, the trail had vanished. I was very scared after this incident. Tanya had been family to the other Denalis…I couldn't imagine losing any one member of my family like that. What if it had been Edward or Alice? Or Esme who was like a second mother to me? I did not even dare to think that would have happened if I had lost Renesmee that way. The thought was way too painful. Carlisle was affected the most by the disappearance of Tanya. He had known Tanya for so long. Most of the time he remained locked in his study and whenever he came out, he spoke very less and to the point. Why was the Volturi doing this? What would they want from Tanya? I would have understood if they had taken Kate as she had a gift…but Tanya?

I snapped out of my thoughts as lice gasped. I spun around to face her. She was standing in the middle of the living room staring at nothing, with her mouth slightly open, forming an expression of utmost horror. I rushed to her, but the others were there before me. Carlisle shook her shoulder slightly "What did you see Alice? Is it about Tanya?"

She spoke although her eyes were still unfocused. "The Volturi…they will kill everyone…I have to warn them….WE HAVE TO WARN THEM!"

Everyone was as unnerved as I was as Alice screamed and snapped out of her vision. Edward was staring at Alice with horror. Renesmee came behind me and tugged at the hem of my T-shirt "Momma what is happening? Is Aunt Alice okay?"

"Everyone is fine darling-" I looked at Rosalie and she understood what I was trying to say to her silently. She picked up Renesmee "Come one Neisse sweetie, let's go to your room…we will play dress up."

Renesmee shot me an unconvinced glance but allowed herself to be lead away by Rosalie.

I turned back to Alice who was speaking is a very fast, low voice "Carlisle, the Volturi is planning to massacre everyone who had stood witness by our side. I think Tanya might be dead already-"

Everyone winced violently and Esme clutched her chest "Oh my..."

But Alice spoke on " But Carlisle, we have to save everyone…we have to warn them….I just saw a vision of everyone dead…burning in huge fires while the Volturi surrounded it..they will kill us too if we are not prepared…"

Her words were followed by a deadly silence. A growl ripped through my teeth and everyone stared at me, stunned "Will this ever end? Why don't they leave us alone?" I was seeing red and there was a metallic taste in my mouth. I wanted to harm, hurt, and kill anyone who tried to harm my family, my husband and my daughter. Unknowingly I had crouched down and was still growling. Suddenly the overwhelming emotions that I was feeling dissolved into something else…a forced calm...but it helped me think. I saw that Jasper had placed a hand on my shoulder and was trying to relax me. I straightened up and took an unnecessary breath. I glanced at Edward; he was looking at me with worried eyes.

I looked down "I am sorry it's just -"

"No Bella its fine, we understand how you must be feeling." Carlisle said in a stony voice.

My eyes started prickling horribly and I had to blink several times to make it go. Edward walked up to me and put an arm around my waist. I looked up at him. How many more times will I almost lose him?

Involuntarily I started thinking about the time when I had been hospitalized after James had attacked me and Edward had spoken of us being separated for my own good…..the time when Edward had abandoned me in the woods and I had lived like a dead body all those months…the time when newborns had attacked and I realized the I loved Jake too and that I could lose Edward over this….the time when I had been pregnant and almost died…fearing that I would never be able to see him again…and the time when we had stood in the clearing..waiting…waiting for the Volturi to come…submerged in the depths of hopelessness…..and now…when I thought my life was just perfect…

I knew it. I just knew that everything cannot be just so perfect for me; after all I am a trouble magnet. I always used to think….what had I done to deserve a life so perfect? I had a loving husband with whom I got to share the whole eternity, my whole existence. I had an angelic daughter who was dearer to me than my own life. I had a loving family whom I loved and they loved me back just the same. Just as I was beginning to believe that everything would be perfect now…my world came crashing down…it feels like my trouble magnet "talent" too got enhanced along with my other senses…to attract dangers….dangers that I have never even dreamt about in my human life….

I looked around at everyone's faces….the faces of my family…I cannot lose them. I will fight.

I focused on Carlisle now who was looking very odd with anger etched on every plane of his face. He spoke slowly "Well, that settles matters then. We will fight this time…this has to end…either we will or they."

Everyone looked at Carlisle with shock. He had always been so calm and gentle that no one expected him to stand up like this and talk about war. Esme looked at him with concern.

"But Carlisle, couldn't we do anything that will put off this fight? I don't want to…" She trailed off.

"This will go on forever if we don't act now. I cannot see my children and my wife being threatened and endangered again and again." he spoke coldly.

Emmett sniggered, as usual, least affected by any serious situation "Yeah, we will show them this time who is the boss!"

Rosalie, who was back by now, glared at him. Jasper spoke up then "I think you are right, Carlisle, we have to plan this strategically and…"

They continued to talk and Alice sped outside, rubbing her temples. I went after her.

"Alice, who are they planning to attack first?" I asked her slowly. My dry veins were tingling slightly as though current was passing through them.

She spoke without opening her eyes" I think they are aiming for the Irish coven first. I saw them capturing Maggie. We have to act as soon as we can or we will be too late…." She trailed off.

I turned around slowly and walked back to Edward slowly. I was feeling numb….I had expected something like this to happen…but this soon? Just after I barely started my life with Edward and my family?

Edward put an arm around my waist and murmured in my ear "We will get over this Bella…we will fight. And we will live."

I looked up into his liquid gold eyes. I could not lose him. I would not lose him.

Carlisle addressed us all then "Okay everyone get ready, Jasper take some money with you too just in case."

I frowned and asked him "Where are we going?"

He turned to me and spoke in a firm voice "To Israel."

**Sorry I am taking so much time in posting, but my school is opening tomorrow and had to do school work. I will try and post as soon as I can! Once again thank you very much to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome and you make my day! Love you all! I would love to hear again from you, R&R!**

**And oh guys, i want to recommend a story...it's especially for the wolf lovers. The story revolves around Leah and her life before she met Sam and after. It's really great. It's called ****"Creating my own destiny****" By Missionarycook. You can find her in my reviews column. Do read it :).**


	15. Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

_**Jacob slumped back and frowned "What the hell…..we just got rid of those leeches…"**_

_**Chapter 14 Arrangements**_

We all looked at Carlisle with curiosity. Rosalie asked him,

"Um..why Israel? Shouldn't we be heading to Ireland?"

Emmett coughed silently and nudged Rosalie "I think he has lost it. Poor guy." he whispered.

Carlisle smiled a little at that "No Emmett, I am perfectly sane. I want to head to Israel because that's where the Romanians are. Or they were, as they told me last time they were here."

Rosalie looked confused "The Romanians? But why…?"

Carlisle exhaled "We will need them, Rose. They were the only ones who were totally willing to fight the Volturi. We will need them to collect as many vampires as possible. If this comes to war, it will be the greatest that the vampire history has ever seen."

His words were greeted by silence. Then Jasper came forward "We will need to plan it out." He seemed to be in his full leadership mode. "We need to get going today only. Alice I would need you to book our flights to Israel and Edward, Emmett come with me. And Bella can you just go and visit and get our usual documents? I know we are going today, so just tell him to mail them to us. I will text you the address once our flight is confirmed."

I nodded, grateful that I had something to do. Just as I started walking towards the door Edward stopped me "I will come with you."

I shook my head "No Edward, Jasper needs you here. I will be fine trust me."

He looked unconvinced "Bella…"

I took his hand and squeezed it "I will be back soon."

He nodded once and as I turned around and started walking towards the door, I could feel his worried gaze on my back. I exhaled. I hated being apart from Edward, but we barely had any time now. I grabbed the keys from the garage box and got inside my Ferrari. I needed to hurry.

As I zoomed away I took out my cell phone and called Jake.

"I am coming to Forks, Jake." I said as soon as he picked up his phone.

There was silence at the other end. I spoke on "A lot has been going on, we need help, Jake."

"What happened, Bella?" Billy spoke in his deep voice. I was shocked. I had not expected him to pick the phone "Oh hey Billy, I am sorry I thought its Jake..."

Billy spoke again in his deep, warm voice "Is something wrong?"

I sighed "We just need help…and hope. That's all I can tell you Billy."

"Well I am sure you will come out of any problem that you are in Bella, take care."

Billy sounded so sincere that my eyes started prickling as I heard his words. "I will Billy, thank you. Those words mean a lot to me."

Billy chuckled "So what if you are a vampire? You still are the same old Bella for me. I had many wrong notions about vampires, but really all of them are not bad."

I laughed along with him and I felt some of the tension lift off my heart. I sighed "Well can you pass on my message to Jake? I will pick him up on the way to Seattle…I need help."

"Sure, sure" he said and I smiled. "See you around, Bella. Bye"

"Bye." I said and I snapped shut the cell phone. After a few hours I reached the boundary line that separated Forks from La Push. I had completed such a long journey in just 10 hours. From a distance I heard soft footfalls of a huge animal and after a while Jacob came out from between the bushes, his russet fur glistening in the rays of the setting sun. He nodded at me and disappeared back into the trees and came out in a few seconds in human form.

I got out of the car and moved towards him. He smiled on seeing me and scooped me up in a bear hug. It was good to see him, I had missed him. When he set me down I smiled at him again "Jake, how are you?"

He grinned goofily "Same old, same old. How's Nessie?" he looked anxious as he said that. "And what happened, Bella? Dad told me you wanted my help…"

I looked down as I spoke " Well yes I need your help…actually we will need the wolves…" I sighed. "Get in the car I will explain everything on the way."

He frowned but he got into the passenger's side "Where are we going?"

"To Seattle" I replied. "I have to see someone for an important work."

I started driving again and with a little pang I realized how close Charlie was and yet I couldn't visit him. It was just for his own safety. Jacob adjusted the car seat so that he had more leg room and relaxed back, sighing. "So tell me Bella, what the hell is going on?"

I hesitated, unsure where to start. Finally I began "Well…the Volturi has decided to massacre us all. Again."

He sat up straight with a jerk and banged his head on the car roof "What? You gotta be joking Bella." He said rubbing his head.

I shook my head and sighed. Jacob slumped back and frowned "What the hell…..we just got rid of those leeches…" he trailed off looking horrified.

"I am glad you are catching on." I said, looking straight ahead to hide my expression from him. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Jacobs's hands were shaking.

"What happened exactly? How…?"

"Alice." I replied and an understanding expression crossed his face.

"She saw the vision…..the Volturi are planning on attacking all the witnesses we gathered..and ultimately us. So I am here to get some documents and to pick you up...you will come won't you?"

"Of course Bella are you kidding me? Nessie is in danger….."

I told him all that happened in the past few days as we drove to Seattle. Finally we reached the looming skyscraper in which Jenks had his office. I got out of the car along with Jacob whom I had brought sensible clothes on the way, and we made our way to his office. I gave my name at the reception and within minutes we were seated in Jenks' office.

He came in looking flustered, dabbing his forehead with his usual silk handkerchief. "Mrs. Cullen! A pleasure, a pleasure! It's a delight to see you again! And Mr.…?" he turned to look at Jacob with a worried expression on his face.

I spoke "This is Jacob Black, a family friend. And J. what did I say about calling me Mrs. Cullen? Bella is fine."

"Oh I am so sorry, my bad. And nice to meet you, Mr. Black." He held out his hand and Jacob shook it and he winced a little. He turned to me again "So Bella, what can I do for you this time?"

I sighed and spoke "The usual. I will give you a list and pictures and I will need their birth certificates, passports and driving license, can you do that J?"

He smiled frantically and took out a notepad "Of course Bella, no problem at all! So the names…"

Within half an hour everything was explained and Jake and I got up "Thank you very much J. Just send us the documents as soon as possible on the address I gave you. Here is your advance."

He waved a hand "Oh there was no need for that!" he said even as he stuffed the bill into his briefcase. Jacob looked at him weirdly and I had an urge to laugh. I shook hands with him and we went down again and out of the building.

Jacob snorted as we sat down again in the car "Weird guy. You could almost see his heart beating through his shirt when he saw you. And I didn't know you guys worked with 'the underworld' agents."

I smiled and started driving back to my family.

**EDWARD**

All the bags and necessary items were packed. We all were ready. We were just waiting for Bella to come back. Esme was very tensed. She was worried about Carlisle.

_Oh I wonder …Carlisle had never acted like this before whatever the provocation….we shouldn't be separated…_

There was a hum of excitement and tension in the air. Jasper was in his full leadership mode and was ordering everyone around. Finally I heard Bella's car at a distance and I immediately relaxed. She was here, she was fine. I dashed out of the house to receive her. She and Jacob got out of the car and walked towards us. I smiled at Bella and took her in my arms and kissed her deeply.

_Get a room guys_ Jacob thought with a smirk on his face but I ignored him. Bella was here, she was with me. Even the smallest separation from her pained me deeply.

Finally I turned to Jacob and mock punched his shoulder "All right, wolf?"

He smirked again "Yeah everything is fine, leech. The animals around forks are relieved, finally."

I rolled my eyes as Bella giggled. She seemed happier with Jacob here. We all walked inside and Jacob was greeted pleasantly by everyone. Almost everyone. Rosalie scowled as he walked in and wrinkled her nose. Jacob winked at her and she looked outraged. I saw Bella look at Jacob warningly and he chuckled.

_Where is Nessie?_ Jacob asked me.

"She is asleep, we haven't told her anything…" I trailed off. Bella looked worried.

_May I….?_ Jacob thought again and I nodded. He moved up the stairs and vanished into the room where Nessie was sleeping. I listened to their thought. Nessie was awake and she was very happy to see Jacob. _Her_ Jacob, according to her. I chuckled and Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows. I smiled and mouthed the word 'later' to her and she nodded.

Carlisle addressed us all "So is everyone ready? Bella, is Jenks fine with the requirements?"

"Yeah" she nodded. "He will mail them to us as soon as he can on the address Jasper gave me."

"Excellent." Carlisle nodded approvingly. "I asked Alice to book tickets for Seth and Leah too. Alice mailed the tickets to them. I am just waiting for their reply-"

"There is no need, they will come." Jacob said, coming downstairs holding Nessie's hand. She looked much happier than she had been in weeks.

"If you say so, Jacob." Carlisle smiled at him "My family and I are very grateful to you-" Rosalie snorted and her thoughts were very impolite. Carlisle ignored her and continued "that you decided to help us and stand with us. Thank you very much, son."

Jacob waved a hand nonchalantly "No need for that, it's my duty. Nessie's life is at stake too."

Renesmee stood quietly and watched the exchange between her grandfather and _her_ Jacob with a confused expression but she didn't say anything. She was wise enough to observe us and decipher the meaning herself.

I looked at Bella and she too was looking at Renesmee with a godly devotion in her eyes. Our daughter was the world to us and we will do anything to protect her.

"Ok let's get going. Our first stop is Israel. And this journey is very dangerous and treacherous. Are you with me?"

Everyone came forward and put their hands on top of his "Yes we are."

Carlisle smiled "Great. So we begin."

**Okay guys hi I am back! Sorry I took such a longggg break. My school opened and lots of study pressure. This is my second last year at school and so many responsibilities. Well I know this chapter isn't great but I promise that the better part is yet to come. Thanks for bearing with me till here and thanks for your lovely reviews! They make my day.**

**What do you think? Will the Romanians agree to help the Cullens? Hit review and let me know what you think :D**


	16. Game is on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**I am back guys! I won't babble much now. Read and enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom!**

"_**Okay I have another blonde joke. This one is especially for Rosalie." Jacob grinned widely as Rosalie hissed. **_

**Chapter 15: Game is on**

It was nearly midnight when we all reached the airport. Nessie was asleep in Jacob's arms and on his back was a backpack which contained their clothes, money and other essential items. Everyone one was standing and waiting to board the flight. Alice was by Jasper's side and her eyes were closed as she was trying to focus on how our interaction will go with the Romanians. Edward was staring at Nessie, probably lost in her colorful dreams. After the checking routine was over, we all got on the flight to Israel. It was not a direct flight and we had to again change it again in between.

I sat down in between Edward and Jacob and rested my head on Edward shoulder as he wove his hand through mine. I turned to look at Jacob and asked him "Um Jake…?"

"Yeah Bells?" he replied as he looked down at me. I spoke again "Well…did you talk to Sam about this Volturi thing..?"

A dark expression crossed his face as I said this. He spoke after a few minutes "Yeah I did..he.. well he didn't think that this matter was important enough for them to risk their lives as the area is out of their range. He won't be joining us, Bella."

"Oh" was all I could manage. I have been expecting that Sam and his pack would help us though it was very selfish of me to think that. I had been counting on them to provide us extra help as they were the ones who had been able to make the Volturi hesitate in the first place the last time we had been face to face. I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes.

"Look Bella, I tried my best. I am sorry." Jacobs's husky voice came from my right. I opened my eyes and saw that his hands were shaking a little. I sighed and took his hand into mine. "No Jake, its fine. Really we were asking too much from them..."

Jacob looked frustrated as he spoke "Bella you don't know how I feel….I..I can't explain it it's-"

"You feel useless that you can't do much to protect Nessie. But you are wrong to think so. You have already done so much." Edward spoke in a calm voice. His voice was calm but I knew him too well to detect the stress and tension beneath the silvery overtones.

"Thanks for the mind hack, leech." Jacob grumbled. We all laughed at his grumpy expression.

Jacob rolled his eyes "Seriously it's very irritating to have someone hacking into your mind all the time. You are lucky Bella. In a way you are lucky too, le-Edward. I would love to see how Bella spends a whole eternity with you if you had been able to enter her mind for even the smallest detail."

Edward threw his head back and laughed heartily. I nudged Jacob in the ribs with my elbow and he winced "Ow! That hurt!"

"Well, I wonder how Edward tolerates you in the bedroom Bella. It's a wonder he is still able to walk properly." Emmett called out from his seat across me.

I hissed at him as Jacob and Emmett sniggered. Edward shook with silent laughter beside me. Esme hushed us all even though she was trying very hard to suppress a grin.

"Okay I have another blonde joke. This one is especially for Rosalie." Jacob grinned widely as Rosalie hissed. He continued anyway

"Why do Blondes always smile during a lightning storm?" He asked us all in general. Emmett sniggered loudly and answered "Because they think they are being photographed."

Jacob laughed loudly "You know your Blondie too well then."

They both continued to roar with laughter as Rosalie muttered "You just wait Emmett. Once we get back...you just wait."

Edward had his face buried between his hands as he shook with silent laughter.

Moments like these kept us binded, together at a time like this. A time that would stretch on into forever.

ISRAEL

"Brother, can't you sense..a..a kind of tension in the air?" Stefan said to Vladimir as they were returning to their home after hunting.

"You read my mind, Stefan….maybe its vampire intuition…but something is coming. I can feel it." Vladimir said as they slowed down near the cliff.

"Exactly. The last time I had this feeling was when the Volturi-" Stefan spoke the word scathingly as if he was referring to a disgusting, hateful thing. "-were approaching us in the battlefield about a year ago."

Vladimir stopped and turned to Stefan with a quizzical smile on his face "And what if it's time again?"

Stefan caught up with what his brother was trying to say and grinned maliciously "Then we are ready..Aren't we Diddi dear?"

A hooded figure emerged from behind a huge tree followed by another short hooded figure. She came up to the two Romanians and let her hood fall back. Golden eyes met the red ones and she said "Yes we are, brother."

**AN:OKAY I know I deserve a beating for many reasons. Let me state some of them.**

**I updated after such a lonnnnng time and kept you all waiting**

**This is an awfully short chapter**

**I just vanished from fanfiction for many months**

**The list goes on. I am very sorry guys, but trust me I would never do this to you unless I have a good reason for it. I have got many personal problems in life and I totally forgot you guys I am so sorry. I promise you that you will have the next chapter by Sunday this week and I won't fail you this time. Reviews are always welcome :) and I love them because they motivate me to write. Love you all xoxoxo**


	17. Help

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or any of its lovely characters. I am just playing in SM's universe.**

**Hey guys! Today is Christmas! Yipeeee a Merry Christmas to all my readers. I have edited and made some minor plot changes in all my previous chapters(But don't worry, they won't affect the story later on!) so you can go check them out and I also updated this new 16****th**** chapter. This is my Christmas present to you all. Make me happy by reviewing :D**

_**Carlisle took a step forward and smiled at them "Stefan, Vladimir it's good to see you again."**_

**Chapter 16: Help**

The flight finally landed at the Ben Gurion International Airport of Israel after approximately 12 hours of journey. After undergoing all the processes and collecting our bags, we came out. Jacob was carrying Renesmee, who was asleep. It was night time but that wasn't matter with vampires. Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Okay Alice, where are they now?" he asked her. She closed her eyes for a moment and replied "I think they are in the woods by the north….yeah…there is a cliff there. Come on, I will lead you. "

"Wait, what about our luggage?" Rosalie asked her with an annoyed expression.

"Jazz has booked us into a hotel online. It's on our way we can drop the luggage there." She said "Now everyone follow me. Jacob you will have to switch into your wolf form but be careful-"

"Yeah I know pixie, just lead the way" Jacob said rolling his eyes. He handed Renesmee to Edward and vanished into the woods behind a dirt path.

"He will follow us through the woods, let's go Alice." Edward said to her and we all started running. We were almost invisible due to our speed. As we ran, Alice's eyes focused out many times and Jasper held onto her arm to guide her through. We were steadily heading to north and the altitude kept increasing. On the way we dropped our luggage at the hotel and Renesmee too woke up. She rubbed her eyes with a surprised look on her face.

"Where are we, momma?" she asked me, looking around. We had come outside by now and Alice was rechecking her visions.

"Remember we were headed to Israel to meet the Romanians, Nessie? We have landed." I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded but suddenly an alarmed expression crossed her face. She patted my face with her hand impatiently. My eyes focused out and Jacobs's image filled my mind. She was asking _Where is my Jacob, momma?_

I sighed and heard Edward chuckle from behind me. "He is in there Nessie, look." He pointed towards the woods. Nessie squinted for a moment then let out a happy cackle as Jacob came in view. He barked a little and bounded over to us. Rosalie hissed as he advanced towards us "What did we say about staying inconspicuous, mutt?" she said to him and wrinkled her nose in obvious distaste.

Jacob growled at Rosalie and Edward chuckled and translated "Yeah we learn about staying inconspicuous from you, right Blondie?"

Emmett joined in "So basically what Jacob is saying is "Look who's talking" "

Edward and Emmett started laughing and Jacob gave a lopsided grin and barked twice. Rosalie glared at Emmett and smacked him hard on the head.

"Ow..can't even joke around here." he muttered rubbing his head as Rosalie stalked off to stand beside Jasper.

Renesmee got down from my back and headed towards Jacob. She hugged his front leg and ran her fingers through his glistening, russet fur. Jacob nuzzled her back with his huge black nose and she giggled.

Alice called out to us then " Okay everyone, the place is not far from here we will cross their trail in 5 minutes 34 seconds then it would become easier to follow them Lets go." And she was gone in a blur. Jacob got down so that Nessie could climb his back and took off after the others. As Alice predicted, we soon crossed their trail and started following it. As the trail got stronger Alice and Edward stopped.

"Okay wait…we should proceed carefully now, Carlisle I think you should take the lead now." Alice said to him and Carlisle nodded and came in the front. We started again slowly and soon we got to a clearing in the woods. Edward was just behind Carlisle, listening carefully.

"They have heard us. They are coming this way. We should just wait here." He said.

After a few minutes I heard them myself and they came into the clearing. They stood at a distance of 10 feet from us and were eyeing Jacob warily. Carlisle took a step forward and smiled at them "Stefan, Vladimir it's good to see you again."

Stefan came forward "Oh yes Carlisle, It's been a year. I see the child has grown up so quickly." He smiled slightly as Renesmee who returned it immediately and waved at them "Hello Stefan, hello Vladimir."

"Hello, little one. You have grown up all pretty, just like your mother." Stefan replied to her and Vladimir nodded from behind. Renesmee smiled again. Her interaction with the Romanians had dissolved the little tension that had been between us. Even Edward relaxed who had been hearing their thoughts intently for the past 5 minutes.

Stefan turned to Carlisle "So, I assume this is not just a casual visit?"

"Well, no. We came here to discuss something and we thought you might prove useful...to us and to the vampire world." Carlisle said and paused for a moment to assess their reaction.

"Go on." Vladimir said as he came forward to join his brother.

"Well you see, this is about the Volturi. They had planned to attack us all again and one by one they are planning to go after the other covens that had stood with us as witnesses. That includes you also."

The Romanians eyes lit up and they looked at each other gleefully like we had just broken good news to them. They started cackling and I exchanged a look with Edward.

"Did Christmas arrive early?" Jacob, who had changed to his human form, muttered under his breath and Renesmee started giggling.

The Romanians came forward "Oh, we see. And you require our help to bring them down, right?" Stefan said while smirking at Vladimir. "We told you before, they will not back down. They will attack again."

"We all knew they would…..but we didn't realize they would act this soon." Carlisle stated gravely. "And yes, we will need your help. We have to find all our friends and warn them. And fight if they are willing to join us. We have to end this madness."

Vladimir came forward, right up to Carlisle and put a hand on his shoulder "We will do it then, my friend. We will help you."

"Thank you." Carlisle said, with a grateful smile.

**Soooo what do you think? What will happen now? Hit review and let me know what you think! And a merry Christmas once again! (jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way…lol xP)**


End file.
